


My High School Life

by TylerJohnson11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, High School, Normal Life, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerJohnson11/pseuds/TylerJohnson11
Summary: To be honest, I don’t know why I’m suddenly doing this. My sister just started telling me about this site and I really don’t know why I am doing this. Maybe because I don’t know how to express myself and recently I’ve been struggling about some things at school and maybe even my personal life. So I guess I’m about to express my feelings in a way that I’m about to make, or rather, tell you a story about a normal kid converted into a Christian, fell in love, and now is miserable. Well I don’t know what to make of this story, but I guess I’ll give you a small idea or something, because I’m not really good at making, or rather, writing stories.Ok, so this is technically about my past life, all my experiences, well not all because I highly doubt I’d be able to tell you all, or should I say, want to tell you. Well, I don’t why you’d probably read  this, I mean if you’re still reading this, I don’t know what’s wrong with you. Ok, sorry to wander off but I think I could say that there’d be life lessons here, relatable teen experiences, love lessons(although I have no such great experiences about love, in short I’m a newbie but whatever), wisdom principles, and of course happy fun times, not to mention adventures.





	1. Beginning of A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if ever you’re still reading this, congratulations because you’re still alive somehow. Just kidding, ok I talk too much, time to start this stupid story.
> 
> Anyway, I also want to let you know that I won’t be using real names for privacy purposes or whatever, so I’m using some made up names that I came up with. I’m writing in Century Gothic, but I don’t know what that have to do with anything, it might change when I post it and I don’t know why I even told yo—ok I’ma stop.

Hi, I’m—(oh wait, I kind of don’t want to use my real name for this, uhm nothing pursonal, ok maybe it is but whatever I just don’t want to, oh and sorry for misspelling personal sixteen words ago.)—Tyler, and what you’re reading right now is the story of a normal teenage kid, whose life suddenly turns a sharp 180 degree bmx trick. To be honest, I don’t know how my life ever ended up here, I’m not saying I don’t like it, it’s just that it’s unexpected and I feel so blessed. Ok, so I’m currently seventeen as I’m writing this, and I just want to let you know that I’m a Christian. So I just want to say, thank you if you’re still reading this, and I hope I don’t suck air for writing such a story, just kidding because I might die. Ok, I talk too much.

One sunny afternoon, the sun glistens, bright and orange, sun, hot, dry, thirsty, an—ok sorry, I won’t start like that(Repeat).

 

There I was, lying on the couch like a couch tomato. Or was it potato? Eh, whatever. Ok, so basically I was doing nothing, expecting nothing amazing to happen. It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon, very hot, felt like I was lying on a couch full of sand in the desert. I don’t know what I was doing there for some reason, maybe I was dead but my mind was still working. I hear this noise, small, squeaky voice from afar. It was getting louder, I couldn’t decipher the words, but I kept listening. Then I heard it, calling my name, in a silent whisper.

“Tyler..”

It said, but I couldn’t move.

“Tyler..”

It said again. But the next one was clearer. Louder. 

“Tyler!” I heard my mom yell over all the weirdness going through my stupid brain. I slowly moved my head, facing her standing on the edge of the staircase.

“Whu..” I said weakly.

“Get up, and go to the market. Buy me some—“ I heard her saying but I couldn’t hear the rest because I was slowly drifting away due to the hot weather.

“….” (Daydreaming about what it feels like to go ice skating while eating ice cream.)

“—and get some fri—“ I heard her saying and it feels like she was saying it really slowly, fitting to the weather, but then I started hearing that loud voice screaming my name and made me pop my day dream bubble.

“Tyler! Are you even listening to me?” Mom asked.

“Oh, wha—sorry mom, I was—what was that?” I mumbled.

“I said go to the market and buy chicken for our dinner later because we’re having guests.”

“Market? Chicken? Guests?” I mumbled again.

“Yes, guests. Your cousins are coming over to have dinner. Dinner. Surely you know what dinner means.”

“Oh yeah, dinner.” I said, slowly getting myself back together.

“Go now!” she said.

So there I was, sitting up getting ready to go outside in the wild, hot desert. I had no complains though, well that’s because I get to go there using my bike, because I love riding, bmx is life. Well, there you met my mom. She pretty much nags most of the time, always making me and my little brother run errands so you can call us the “errand brothers”. At times, she gets annoying when we buy the wrong things but that’s ok, that’s my mom. And speaking of my little brother, you’ll meet him soon, and also my sister.

I was unlocking my bike to get ready to leave when my brother, being the gaming addict he has always been, went out the house asking me to play.

“Bro, you ready to go later?” Theodore asked.

“Uhm, not sure. I gotta go meet with Nicole later.” I said, as I walked the bike outside the gate.

“Nicole? Why, something going on with you two?” He asked in a teasing voice. Which kind of made me annoyed at him.

“Whatever bro.” I left riding my bike to go to the market and buy stuff.

I don’t know what to tell you, but riding is really fun. I love it, and I have this group of friends that I ride with almost every day, and that is fun. Oh by the way, Nicole here is my sort-of-girlfriend-but-not-really, I guess you can call it “MU” for “Mutual Understanding”, but even I don’t know what that is. Anyway, she was this sister of a friend of mine, she’s pretty and she had this crush on me that I didn’t understand at all because, to be honest, I’m not that attractive or anything. Or maybe I’m just being pessimistic, because I never would have thought that girls would have a crush on me. So moving on, I don’t really want to have to type all the details of me going to the market because I’m too lazy, so I’m gonna forward a bit.

 

It was around 6pm when we were prepping dinner because our cousins, along with our aunt and uncle of course, was coming over to have dinner with us. So I was helping with some stuff when I received a text message from Nicole.

Nicole: Hey Tyler, where are you? 

My eyes widened as I read the text. Crap, I completely forgot I was going to meet up with her. I felt like a jerk forgetting such a thing, so I replied honestly.

Me: I’m really sorry, I forgot about our meeting—I was helping fix up dinner because my cousins are coming over to have dinner with us. I’ll be there as soon as I finish helping.

Nicole: Oh, ok. I understand.

Me: I’m really sorry, are you mad?

Nicole: No, it’s ok. Let’s just meet up tomorrow.

Me: Are you sure?

Nicole: Yep.

Me: Ok. 

Man, she’s pissed alright. She only replies with “Yep” when she’s mad, or annoyed. I guess I have to make it up to her by being all sweet to her and stuff, because she likes it when I do that. And by doing that, she gets all calm and tends to say the 3 words that I kind of like to hear. Because let’s be honest, when an unattractive guy finally gets a girl, he feels all good and think he’s the most handsome guy ever. 

So yeah, we didn’t meet up tonight, and as I was outside sitting on my bike, our cousins arrived.

“Hi!!” Aunt Fay was yelling in her usual cheerful voice every time they visit, making me jump in surprise.

“Hello.” I replied still feeling a bit shocked with her sudden outburst of cheerfulness.

They started coming in, looking over at the table with all the food. But first, let me introduce to you my family and some of my relatives in the most lame way possible. 

The Dixon Family:

Liz Dixon – My mom. Kind, sometimes nagging, but very hard working.

Theodora Dixon – My older sister. Artistic, smart, thoughtful, has almost nothing better to do but draw, shortest one in the house.

Theodore Dixon – My younger brother. Also artistic(kind of runs in the family), gaming addict, he gets annoying sometimes but he has some nice qualities that I can’t really say, tallest one in the house.

Tyler Dixon – That’s me. Also artistic, also a gaming addict(but not like Theodore), kind of a gangster, second tallest in the house.

The Edkins Family:

Fay Edkins – My aunt. Kind, sweet, very cheerful, and a hard working mom.

Arthur Edkins – My uncle. Wise, a gentleman, very responsible, and a hardworking dad.

Michael Edkins – Chubby, tall, wearing blue glasses, also a gaming addict(maybe even more than Theodore), has some anger-management issues, oldest son of the Edkins family.

Anna Edkins – Also chubby, cute, sometimes gets picked on by Michael, shy girl, youngest daughter of the Edkins family.

Jamie Edkins – Tall, pretty, currently living with our grandma, eldest daughter of the Edkins family.

 

Ok, so I just introduced them to you in the laziest way I could do. We’re pretty much a very noisy family because every time we all get together, we have so much fun and get all noisy. But I’m not complaining, I like the Edkins family.

So we had dinner, and again, I’m really lazy to put more details because we always have fun being together, and it’s hard to type it all here so I’m going to have to forward a bit to the important, interesting part of this chapter. I know, I know, you’re here reading this thinking, “wait, there’s something important here?” nah I’m just kidding. So yeah after dinner, the adults were talking about some stuff while we were in our room upstairs playing games and stuff. Although we were upstairs, we could hear their conversation but because Michael and Theodore were gaming addicts, they didn’t care and Anna was busy watching them play. So me and Theodora were the ones listening to their conversation, I’ll skip to the important part.

Me and sis were sitting close to the door, and we hear mom sort of pissed off, talking to Aunt Fay and Uncle Arthur.

“—but that’s too complicated.” We heard mom finish.

“No, it only makes sense.” Aunt Fay said.

“I agree, the sooner we fix this the better.” Uncle Arthur said in a calm manner.

“So you want to take th—“ Mom was saying but interrupted by Aunt Fay.

“No Liz, listen. Are you sure you want to take this opportunity away from you?”

“What does that even mean? It’s not like I can’t do it by myself.” Mom said, clearly pissed off.

But of course, it wasn’t really making sense for me and my sister, because we don’t even know what they’re talking about. We didn’t really know their conversation was kind of important, not until we heard Aunt Fay say in an annoyed tone:

“Liz, this is a chance for Tyler and Theodore. Why are you not seeing that?” 

Mom, taking a few seconds to reply, was probably shaking her head. She can be really stubborn at times, especially when it comes to talking to our Aunt and Uncle. But then she said:

“Ok fine. Tell me more.”

“We’ve talked to the principal and Arthur here has managed to pull some strings and they’re willing to take them as long as they pass the entrance exam on Monday.” Aunt Fay said as I suddenly came to realize what they were talking about. 

“I know it sounds like we’re saying you can’t do it on your own Liz. But you have to think of the future of your two boys. I’m just concerned for what’s to come for the both of them.” She finished, in a much calmer manner.

I didn’t want to know what mom would say, so I went out the room, ignoring the unreadable expression on my sister’s face. I went to the balcony and sat there, pondering my thoughts, trying not to think of what I heard. I forgot to mention to you that me and my brother, stopped going to school. We had a lot of struggles and we were having financial problems as well. I know some of you might think that not going to school is fun, well at first it is. The feeling of not waking up early every day is great, not to mention having a butt load of homework is really tiring. But after a few months of staying at home, just surfing the internet every day, it felt so boring. I never got to experience normal teen stuff, like high school proms and whatever. But I never really thought of going back to school. I always had this thought of growing up working in the army because I didn’t get to finish high school.

But despite that, I really don’t know what to do now that mom seem to agree about getting us back to school. I mean, not that it’s bad, I just have this anxiety that I always have. You must know that feeling right? The feeling of going to a new, different school and having to introduce yourself all over again. Being this complete loner, and always having to avoid people, afraid that they’d laugh at for no reason. If I was going back to school, I’d be living with my Aunt and Uncle. I have to leave this house, that’d mean leaving my friends, my fun life, leave all the memories I have here. And not to mention leaving my sort-of-girlfriend-but-not-really, which means I have to break up with her or something. As if on cue, I received a text message from Nicole.

Nicole: Hey, what’s with that face?

Confused, I read her text for like five more times when she texted with:

Nicole: Look down. 

As I read that last one, I did as I was told and looked down at our front yard. There, I see Nicole waving at me, with her cute smile. Surprised, I texted her back.

Me: Hey, didn’t see you there.

Nicole: Yeah, probably because I’m in the dark, camouflaged because of my dark skin. 

Me: Yeah, probably.

Nicole: (Sends an upset emoji)

Me: I’m just kidding. You still mad at me?

Nicole: (Sends an angry emoji)

Me: Aw, I’m sorry. Even with your dark skin, you’re still pretty. 

Nicole: …

Me: I love you. :* :*

Nicole:  I love you too. :* :*

Hah, always works. That ought to make her less mad at me, it always does.

Nicole: Come down here, please?

Me: Ok, if you insist. I have something to tell you anyway.

There, I said it, although I don’t know why. Maybe it’s just my mind racing and my stupid brain is not functioning well. This also means that I have to go down where the adults are talking. Well, I have to go meet Nicole, or else she’ll be upset again. So I stood up and went down to let them know that I’m heading out.

On my way down, I don’t hear them talking, so I assumed they were finished. I saw mom washing the dishes, Aunt Fay and Uncle Arthur were talking in whispers at the living room. Noticing my presence, Aunt Fay was about to say something when I said:

“I’m just gonna head out and meet with a friend.”

“Oh, okay. Don’t stay out late.” Was all I heard Aunt Fay said as I opened the door and made my way out the gate.

I don’t know how I was going to tell Nicole about the situation, it’s not like we were already boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean come on, we’re just two teenagers having what adults like to call, “puppy love.”

 

I was getting close to her when she suddenly rushed to me and hugged me. Surprised, it made me feel more nervous. As she let go, she gazed into my eyes which was even worse. She was also smiling, which was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen up close. And to make it even worse, she said she missed me. _Missed me._

“I missed you so much Tyler. I couldn’t hide my happiness when I just arrived yesterday, and now I’m so much happier!” she said with glee which makes me want to punch myself.

“I missed you too.” Was all I could say.

I didn’t know how I was going to tell this girl that I was going to leave after she said those twenty-two words. I mean, she just arrived from her original hometown, and it's really difficult for me to have a long distance relationship. How do you to tell your sort-of-girlfriend-but-not-really that you’re about to leave for good, without breaking her heart? I’m in a really jacked up situation, if there were any tips on how to break up with a girl without breaking her heart, that’d be really helpful, but seeing my current state, it’s impossible to search that. So I guess I’m gonna have to take it the hard way, break her heart in the most crucial way. I mean, if I did it there and then, I’d get a hard slap in the face and have to make her forgive me by saying those 3 words she likes hearing. But I can’t do that, I mustn’t, or else I’d never be able to break up with her. To make me even more want to punch myself was when she asked:

“Oh yeah, what was it that you were going to tell me?”

Boom, it was the end for me. My mind was completely blank, all thoughts of what to say, gone. Not until she asked me again, did my mind race with alibis.

“Uhm.. I—uhm I..” I stuttered. I didn’t know what to say, so I ended up saying:

“I missed you, that’s it.” 

Well if you were there, you would’ve punched me in the face or something because with the way I said it, I didn’t sound sincere. More like annoyed, or pissed. But I guess she didn’t notice it because all she said was:

“Aww, Tyler you’re making me blush!” 

Well there you go, I’m a complete jerk. I lied to her and now I’m done for. Well at least this was the last time I was going to see her, and all we did during the last time we had with each other, was cuddle and say things to each other.

 

There you have it, my first ever story. How’s this chapter? Is it bad, or really bad? If you’ve ever noticed such flaws in my story, feel free to criticize. Just let me know what you think of this uhm, chapter. Just want to let you know that this is my real life story, and whoever is reading this, thank you, good luck, and I don’t know why you’re still reading this.


	2. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I’m back for another chapter and so are you. So as you have read in the past chapter, I was in a pretty jacked up situation, and I couldn’t handle such things before, so yeah. I really don’t want to say much here so I’ll start the 2nd chapter pronto.

So yeah, I guess I’m a coward for not telling Nicole right away about my situation, but I don’t want to face that problem. The one thing I’m worried about is SCHOOL. I’m going back, but I don’t know what to do. I’m not prepared both physically and educationally, I’m not sure if that’s even a word, let me search that. Yep, it’s a word, I thought I was really stupid for some reason, but I am. I can’t help but—

(BOOM)

“Hu—wha..?” I mumbled as I sat up from my bed, darkness still surrounding the entire room.

(CRASH)

“What in the world..?” Again, I mumbled, readying to stand up to see what the commotion is all about.

I didn’t want to open the lights because my eyes would suffer seeing the bright shine of the light. It always feels like a flash bang thrown straight to the face. Anyway, I struggled standing up because I felt like I just woke up from a hangover, having slept on a very hard pillow and now my head isn’t just feeling right.

“Argh..” I heard someone say downstairs. 

Alarmed, I went down to see who it was crashing and banging things. As I descended down the stairs, I couldn’t see a thing, the lights weren’t on. I squinted my eyes, searching the darkness for about 10 seconds when I heard someone say:

“Ou—morning.” The voice said, it was Theodora.

“What are you doing?” I asked her.

“I went to the bathroom.” She said.

“What’s with all the ruckus? You woke me up.”

“Hehe.. I kind of knocked over something along the way out.”

“Kind of? KIND OF? Wha—I woke up with the ruck—I WOKE UP.” I said, annoyed.

“Hehe.. sorry, my bad.”

“My ba—ugh fine, I’m letting this slide. I don’t know if I can sleep now.” I went down the remaining steps and turned on the laptop. I guess I just wanted to at least do something before I leave or I dunno.

I was just about to go to the browser when mom went down the stairs like a dinosaur, stomping hard on each step. I almost felt the vibration of the whole stairs, she always does that, going down the stairs like she’s wearing the heaviest pair of shoes to ever exist. After coming down, she noticed I was there. She approached me, probably to say something about the school thing, but I don’t want to talk about it.

“Morning mom.” I just said.

“Tyler, I have to tell you something. Don’t take it too hard, just listen.” She said calmly.

“Mom, is this about school?” I beat her to it by asking, she sighed before speaking.

“You and Thoedore have a chance to finally go back to school. Your Aunt Fay and Uncle Arthur are willing to take you both, and you just have to take the entrance exam.” She explained.

“Mom, are you ok with this?” I asked. Again, she sighed before replying.

“Of course. It’s for the best, and if it’s for your future, then all I can do is support you.” She said with a reassuring smile.

Of course, I wasn’t going to let my life just stay like this forever. I mean, what else were you supposed to do except obey your parents? I didn’t want to let her down, and let this opportunity go to waste. And also, I’m already struggling with my relationship with Nicole because of long distance, even if it means leaving my friends, I’d do it.

So my mom explained to me some things about what they talked about last night, Aunt Fay was right, it made sense. She also told me about the moving part, because me and Theodore are gonna move in with the Edkins family later after lunch, so we had to prepare some things. She told me that Aunt Fay would later tell me the specifics and what we had to do for tomorrow, Holy Word Academy was the name of the school. I wasn’t feeling as uneasy as before, so I was pretty confident that things would be ok.

It was already 2pm when me and Theodore were finished packing our stuff, putting them outside the yard. I didn’t really feel right leaving like this. Nicole has no idea of me leaving and that’d really break her heart if I didn’t say goodbye. Although to be honest, I did notice that she acted differently toward me. A while ago when I went out to the market, we passed by each other on my way out, although she didn’t seem to notice me. But then as I came back from the market, she was just a few meters away from our yard when she didn’t even look my way when I waved and called her. I don’t know if she read my mind or something, or if she just wanted me to go to her, but I think she’s avoiding me. She didn’t even reply to my text “Good morning : ) “. So I don’t know if we’re even ok.

 

It was 2:30pm when Aunt Fay and Uncle Arthur arrived to pick us up. So in the end, I never said goodbye to Nicole, we won’t have closure. I’ve already said my goodbyes to my friends, I’m sorry though if I didn’t introduce them, I didn’t really think I should because it might drag me away from the focus of this stupid garbage story. So we left, just like that, mom said they’d come visit us soon. I just slept for the whole trip, because I didn’t want to hear Aunt Fay’s comforting words which would make me sad for leaving my childhood memories. 

After 2 hours of road trip we arrived at the wonderful abode of the Edkins, having left Monstro City(I don’t want to use the real name of my hometown). It was nice, plain and simple. Again, I don’t want to go into full details of the place, because I’m a lazy butt. So as we arrived, we were greeted by Michael and Anna. Michael of course, was playing video games. Then Theodore and Michael went to their own world of games. Aunt Fay told me and Theodore to rest first and then we could talk about what we had to prepare for tomorrow’s entrance exam. The school wasn’t bad, I mean, we already went there once, when Michael and Anna had this recognition. The students weren’t that many as I observed, I didn’t get to talk with them because I didn’t want to. 

Morning came, it was 7am, I was already awake and I honestly don’t know how I feel at that moment. I guess I felt really anxious, and at the same time I felt excited that it’d be like an adventure or something. All I had to do was think positive, and I’d be good. I was getting deep into thinking, drowned into my thoughts. A lot of scenarios plunged into my mind about school, I dunno why I used the word plunged but whatever. I guess I was just really scared because I wasn’t really sure what I wanted, and today’s the day! I flinched when I heard the door open and Aunt Fay’s head peeked, greeting me in her usual cheery voice.

“Good Morning Tyler! Why don’t you come down and have some breakfast? Wake your brother up so you guys can get ready.”  
Ready. We had to prepare for the upcoming entrance exam, although I’m kind of wandering if there’ll only be the two of us or maybe some other people too. I stood up, shook Theodore awake, then I went downstairs rather lazily because I still felt sleepy.

“Good Morning.” I said weakly, then seeing the look on Aunt Fay’s face made me wake up because she tends to worry when you have that kind of behaviour, kind of like when you’re sick.

“Eat now, come on, where’s your brother?” Aunt Fay asked, putting bacon and eggs on my plate.

“Good Mor—ni—ng..” Theodore yawned, descending the stairs. He sat beside me and started eating.

“Ok, so the two of you should take a bath after eating. Then fix yourselves, you have to be there by 9am, got it?” Aunt Fay said.

“Yes ma’am.” Me and Theodore replied at the same time.

Will I pass the entrance exam? I really hate reviewing, never in my life did I even enjoy it, not even with friends. Yesterday I reviewed like most of the day and night before sleeping, I hate it. Algebra, I can’t even tell you, because I couldn’t understand a word I was reading, I just stared blankly every five seconds at one word, that’s it. So in answer to the question, I don’t know but you’ll know soon. Anyway, so we made our way to the school, I was really nervous I keep looking down and checking my phone. Again, I’m too lazy to put on more details so I’ll just type bits of what happened.

So we were inside what they call, “Learning Center” and this girl greeted us, offering junk food. She was nice, but of course, I was anxious so I kindly declined. We had the exam for what felt like an hour or so, we had each subject for like 20 minutes or so and I thought after algebra I’d somehow get by the English but no, it was just as hard. But I guess it’s not all my fault because the school has a different style or system, and I think Aunt Fay just forgot to tell us, so it was really difficult for me and Theodore. After what was like 2 hours of sitting down in what they call, “office” it was really tiring and I felt so sleepy. Anyway, after the exam we went home, we ate some lunch, I took a long nap.

Long story short, they sort of told us about what the result s were, and in the end we failed, well not really. I mean, I guess we didn’t meet the required “knowledge” for the grade that we were supposed to be aiming. I guess that’s what happens when you stop going to school for two years, and it sucks not having to know anything, I feel so stupid. Oh yeah, they said that I kind of passed for the grade 5 or something and that really sucks because I was supposed to be aiming at grade 8 or 9 at least, and Theodore was grade 6, which was a surprise. But somehow, Uncle Arthur managed to talk to the school principal, and I started there as grade 7, my brother grade 6. This is the part where my life changed.

“Ok, now you guys have to work hard, summer is almost over.” Aunt Fay reminded us as we were sitting on the couch just watching whatever was on the screen.

Man, summer is almost over. It feels so fast, I mean, I’m really nervous about going to school. But I’m not worried about the students or my social life there, because they’ve assured me a dozen times that once you started going to school, you’d never want to leave. Well maybe some times, but most of the time, they don’t like working. So we’ve been with the Edkins for almost 4 months now, and I’m currently 15 years old. We bought a lot of stuff for school year 2015-2016 and to be honest, I’m kind of excited. There’re a lot of things wish to experience, and I want to at least enjoy high school while I still can. And I’m curious about some things that would include Michael’s crushes because this kid has crush problems he has at least 10. Michael’s 13, and his current crush is a girl named Emily. I wasn’t really expecting much from going to this school, well maybe I am expecting to at least have some friends, but I guess life’s just full of surprises.

“School…” I mumbled, lying on the couch.

“You ok?” Uncle Arthur asked.

“Yeah…” I mumbled.

“Feeling nervous? Or excited?” He asked, while I lay down staring blankly at the roof.

“Both?” I answered in a questioning tone.

“You’ll be alright. If you have problems, just come to me ok?” He went upstairs and took a nap. Remember when I told you that the Edkins family are Christians? I haven’t? Well, now you know. Arthur Edkins is a pastor of the Church of Christ, the church we go to every Sunday. Even for a Catholic, I kind of like the way he preach with conviction. I was still staring at nothing except the roof when Aunt Fay sat down on one of the couches, staring at me. After a few seconds of silence, I looked at her.

“What’re you doing?” She asked.

“Uhm… I’m not sure…” 

“Haha, you’re weird Tyler.” She said, laughing at my answer.

“Well, aren’t we all?” I said making her laugh even more than I thought I could.

So night fell, and we had chicken for dinner, and we had another laugh time at the dining table. I never felt so anxious, happy, and excited all at once. Maybe that’s because we never get to bond as a family before our dad left. Man, I can’t believe me and my brother are finally going back to school by tomorrow, this feels like a dream.

 

It was already 5:30am when I was shaken awake by Aunt Fay, I struggled opening my eyes, then I heard her say:

“Good Morning. Time to get ready, it’s your first day back at school!” She said.

“Ngnhhh…” I felt really sleepy, and I’m not used to waking up that early. It was 5:30am. _5:30am._

Ok, first day of school, this should be good. No, not good, I’m shaking and I think I’m about to have a nervous breakdown. The reason I’m feeling sleepy is because I didn’t get to sleep early last night, due to excitement. So I already prepared a lot of my stuff last night, and yeah, I guess it’s time. So I went down to have breakfast, and they’re all there at the dining table. We had hotdog and eggs for breakfast, and I think drinking coffee kind of made me less nervous. Ok, we’re all ready to leave for school, fixed up and brush our teeth, we said our goodbyes. 

Wooooh, I’m really nervous now. Ahhhhhhhhh, I don’t know how I’m supposed to handle this. It’s been a long time since I interacted with people, and my social skills are not that great. We entered the already familiar gates, as we went inside, we saw a lot of students waiting at the cafeteria. No one was allowed to go in yet, so I was looking at all the students conversing and hugging, seeing each other after how many months of vacation. I really didn’t know how I handled standing there, my brother on the other hand, was with Michael and a bunch of guys playing games. I didn’t want to join them and I sort of knew what I was going to do. I thought of doing my usual scary look, like the serious face, and not talking to anyone. I don’t know, I just thought about it.

“Hi, Tyler right?” A guy slightly taller than me, reaching out his hand for me to shake.

“Yeah, that’s me.” I said.

“It’s me Fred, remember when you and your brother took the entrance exam during summer?” 

“Oh yeah, yeah how’re things Fred?” I replied, remembering how he shook my hand just as he did that day.

“Good, good. How about you? You introduced yourself already?”

“Uhm… No, not really. My social skills are kind of rusty.” I said rather surprised that he’d think I’d have the guts to introduce myself to anyone.

“Oh ok, well let me know if you need help. Ok?” He said then left to talk to some tall, handsome looking guy.

(Ughh, what do I do? There’s a lot of people here, and I don’t even know most of them.)

I was almost in the state of panic when a teacher instructed that we go upstairs into the auditorium, I realized that the teacher that instructed this was the girl who offered me the junk food on summer. Maybe it was because of her height that made me think she was just a girl/student of this school, now I feel so rude. I really wasn’t expecting things to turn really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How was it? Bad right? Yea I know, this chapter was pretty rushed and I apologize for that. It’s just that there was a lot that didn’t seem important at all so I kind of just skipped them. Anyway, we’re getting close to the interesting part, and I’m really sorry for such a sucky story, I mean as I’ve said from the start, I’m new at this. I apologize and if you’re still reading this, thank you so much, and I would also really appreciate it if you shared this with others but if not, that’s ok. Please keep on reading for the next chapter might interest you, and I promise to make it as interesting as possible. Please hold on, for this story might take really long, and again, I’m sorry for such a trashy story and a trashy writer like me, but please bear with me. Ok, sorry I talk too much, I apologize, once again, THANK YOU!!


	3. Unexpected Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never would've thought to get to know her, but I guess it's God's plan to at least help me build my social skills. I don't know what'll be the outcome of this but I have a feeling it's gonna be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I’m back once more! I don’t know, but I’m really pumped up to write this next chapter. Hope you’re still reading this stupid story of my life, again, I really don’t know why I decided to do this but I guess you could say it’s an outlet. I haven’t really been that ok for these past few weeks, you’ll know soon enough, I don’t want to spoil you so you’d continue reading. Hehehe… But seriously, thank you for reading. I’ll start the 3rd chapter now.

First day of school wasn’t that bad, we listened to a bunch of announcements from the principal, and we had some kind of orientation. Well it was alright, I didn’t do anything embarrassing for once, that’s an achievement. I got to meet a lot of new people though, I also saw Emily’s face for the first time, she’s really cute. I think it’d take a while before I get used to this school, but nevertheless, I like it here, it feels like home. I never would have thought I’d feel that way in a school, I never do, and it’s really unexpected. 

So today’s our second day at school, and I’m really excited, I honestly don’t feel that nervous, I have a really good feeling about today, I don’t know why. It’s 5:30 am and we were pretty much in a rush to go to school, we ate breakfast, brushed our teeth, and left. I know that you’re thinking “why so early in the morning?” well nobody said it wasn’t allowed. As we walked through the gates, we settled for the canteen and put our bags on the tables. We greeted the canteen staff, and I noticed this girl at the far end of one of the tables, I think she was also a new student, although I forgot her name. Michael, being the opposite of a shy person like me, approached her. But all he did was stand in front of her until she looked up, she kind of looked nervous.

“Morning.” Michael said. The girl didn’t reply, I wonder if she was shy or just scared of Michael, because he can be creepy at times.

Without a word Michael just walked away and went to the hallway playing video games I think, because saw him take out his phone. I don’t know, but I think I feel the girl because I was sort of like her. Shy, not wanting to talk to anyone but I guess that was before, because I want to change that about me. I want to at least get to know like a dozen people here or so. 

Today’s activities were getting to get to know the teachers by having their lessons that was listed on our schedules in our offices, and it was pretty fun. During break time I got to know one of my fellow batch mates, Xavier. We were all hanging out and just getting to know each other, he was pretty funny. Anyway, by the time we went for our 10 o’clock class with ma’am Jane, I noticed that the girl Michael tried to talk to was also a 7th grader. All we did for our first class was introduce ourselves, and finally, I knew her name, Pearl. She was really shy because I almost couldn’t hear her when she introduced herself, it was barely an audible whisper, but I couldn’t blame her, she was also new. Even I would’ve been as quiet as her if I were to be in her place as the only girl in the class of 7th graders, I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m just saying that I know how she feels.

After class with ma’am Jane, we made our way to our offices in the Learning Center. We just did some PACE’s(instead of books we had these to answer for every subject, google it if you want to know more) and then had lunch. For some reason, I can’t help but notice that the girl is always alone, eating by herself. If only I wasn’t shy I’d approach her, but no, I couldn’t, but that’s when I saw this guy approach her.

“Hey, how’re you? Why’re you alone?” It was the handsome dude that Fred was talking to yesterday.

Pearl just looked up, she kind of looked terrified, so the guy just backed away a few steps and said.

“Sorry, I must have creeped you out or something. I’m Chandler, but you can call me Lucas.” he said with a smile, but the girl just nodded and continued minding her own business.

“Ok, I guess I’ll see you around.” said Lucas, leaving the girl in her own world.

Wow of course you’ll see her around, I mean, this school is like only big enough for like 100 students, and you’d probably see her literally around. Ok, so far, really like it here. The teachers are really kind, even though the elementary students are annoying, then the high schoolers who are really friendly, not to mention the girls who are the ones that would approach you to introduce themselves. This school is really something, and I never would have thought there’d be such girls confident enough to approach guys as ugly and unattractive as me. So the second day was almost over, we could slack off the few hours remaining for it was only the second day, and it wasn’t that bad. 

Finally, what everyone was waiting for, dismissal. Even I was anticipating it, I was so tired even though it was only the second day and we didn’t even do much. So we were dismissed, and I was still packing up my stuff, but everyone was almost gone, like cockroaches scattering away from a giant slipper. Well, I guess they all prepared their stuff before we prayed, I was too busy sketching something so I haven’t gotten the chance to pack sooner.

I was putting my PACE’s inside my file case when Pearl approached me, and I was surprised that she literally _approached_ me.

“Hey, are you going home?” she asked, it was the first time I heard her voice loud and clear, I don’t know what I was expecting but I never expected that she’d talk to me.

“Uhm, I guess so. How about you?”

“Not yet, I have to wait for my dad to come pick me up. Could you wait for me?” she pleadingly asked me, which was kind of cute.

“Sure.” I said with a smile, and she smiled back. So I went with her to her office which was only one office away from mine, and I waited for her.

“Oh right, I’m Pearl, Pearl Sanchez.” she said reaching her hand out, and I shook it.

“Tyler, Tyler Dixon.” So I really wasn’t expecting this, it was a big surprise for me. I mean, it was really rare that a girl would approach me, and introduce herself. 

“Hmm, Tyler.” she mumbled. “Ok, I’m all done. Let’s go?” She said beaming at me.

“Ok.” I couldn’t help but feel something, and I was really surprised to know that this girl wasn’t so bad after all, I mean at first I thought she was really shy. I guess I just assumed too much, and I kind of judged her.

So there we were, walking together out in the hallway, talking about our second day here at school. We kind of related to each other, we were both new students, kind of an introvert, and we kind of just clicked.

“So… out of curiosity, why didn’t you say something when Lucas talked to you?” I asked worried she’ll get uncomfortable talking about this. But she just looked at me, thinking what to say.

“Well, I guess it’s just that I’m really shy, I’m also pretty choosy when it comes to making friends, and usually I’m the one to approach someone if I want to be friends with them.” she said, which kind of made sense because that’s kind of what I do.

“Ooh, okay. So you want to be friends with me?” I asked in a teasing tone.

“Haha, yeah something like that.” she said smiling.

“Well, it makes sense. I mean, I feel the same way, I want to be the one to approach someone not the other way around because it helps me build my social skills.” I said.

“Wait, what about me? You don’t want to be friends with me?” she asked.

“Hmm… I’m not sure…” I teased her, pretending to think about being friends with her.

“Wow, so rude. Fine, then don’t be friends with me.” she said in a rather, upset tone.

“Hahaha, hey I’m just kidding. Can’t take a joke?” I said, worried she’d taken it too seriously. She looked at me then made a sarcastic laugh, just like that, we’re good.

We were just talking and teasing when her dad arrived, walking through the gates, waving at Pearl.

“Oh, I got to go, my dad’s here.” she said, rather hurriedly. She gathered her stuff, with me helping her put on her backpack, and then she took off with her dad. As her dad turned the motorcycle, Pearl waved at me.

“Bye Tyler!” she yelled over the loud noise the exhaust of the motorcycle was making.

“Bye Pearl, have a safe trip!” I yelled back, waving at the same time.

As I went back to get my stuff, I couldn’t help but feel, happy. I know I’ve already said this like a couple of times now, but I’m really surprised she approached me and talked to me, and now, we’re friends. I was really feeling good as I signed out and made my way outside the gate. As I arrived back home, I greeted Aunt Fay and Uncle Arthur, they were preparing our snacks, I didn’t realize that I was still smiling.

“What’s with that unusual smile Tyler?” Aunt Fay asked suspiciously, even Uncle Arthur stopped halfway on chewing a ham and egg sandwich.

“Smile? What smile?” I asked quickly removing the stupid look on my face, although they’ve already seen it.

“Ahhh, why what happened at school? Did your crush talk to you?” my eyes widened as she asked that question.

“Crush? No, I’ve yet liked someone. Come on Aunt Fay, it’s only my second day, and I feel really tired.” I said feeling really tired.

“Hihihi, ok fine. But tell me if ever you have a crush already ok?” she said teasingly.

“Aish, I’m just gonna take a nap.” I said, making my way upstairs.

I don’t know what made her think that, was I really smiling the whole time? Huh, that’s weird, I guess I’m already going nuts after going back to school or something. I already changed my clothes and began lying down on my bed, I don’t know, but suddenly my mind was filled with my time with Pearl. I guess I’m just not used to having a girl friend (take note, _girl friend_ , not girlfriend.) because I honestly don’t know how we got into talking for like more than 10 minutes, the longest conversation that I had with a girl was with Nicole. I took a nap to take my mind off things so I can do some PACE work tonight, but I couldn’t sleep, my mind was rushing and I don’t know why. 

After a few minutes of trying to sleep I gave up and went downstairs to eat dinner. Settling on a chair beside Anna, we prayed before eating, then they talked about their second day at school, meanwhile I was thinking of Pearl. After eating, we fixed up the table, washed what needed to be washed, and cleaned the dining room. I turned in early, because I wish to at least sleep for 7 hours and I kind of don’t want to be awakened by a sudden, cheerful, Aunt Fay. Trust me, you wouldn’t want that either.

 

So, morning came and I woke up at 5:20am, I couldn’t immediately stand up though, because that’s something impossible for a lazy kid like me, so I waited until I hear the footsteps ascending the stairs who was Aunt Fay. I opened the door, kind of startling her, then I took a bath.

I went to school alone, because they were all still eating breakfast, it was 6 am and the streets were still chilly. I felt really excited, I don’t know why, but I guess I’m about to find out. Walking through the gates, I made my way to the canteen, then just as I expected, there she was, sitting on one of the corners of the table. I greeted the canteen staff then I made my way to Pearl, I think she was sleeping because she had her face buried in her arms, so I carefully walked up behind her, and gently touched her shoulder.

“Good morning Pearl.” I whispered, moving my face down to her level.

“Oh, good morning Tyler…” she said, slowly facing me with her smile.

“You ok? What time did you arrive?” I asked, and I couldn’t help but feel a little concerned.

“Hmm yeah, I’m good. I think I arrived at around 5am.” she said, in a pretty weak voice.

“Aww, you must be tired. Go ahead and sleep first, I’ll wake you up if it’s time to go inside.” Her smile widened.

“That’s so sweet, but I’d rather talk to you now that you’re here.” she said.

“You sure?” 

“Of course. That’d be pretty rude of me to just sleep here while you creepily watch me.” We both laughed at her joke.

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” I said, half laughing. “So, did you finish your homework?” I continued.

“Yep, why wouldn’t I? I’m a hardworking gal.” she said rather proudly which made me laugh again.

“Wooow, look at you. I wish I can be more like you, you’re too diligent. But I doubt that’ll happen, and I think you shouldn’t hang out with me, or else you’ll get infected with my laziness.” I joked. Again, we both laughed.

“No no no, it’s ok.” she said, still laughing.

I think we talked for what felt like an hour or so, and before we knew it, Michael and Theodore was there telling us to go inside because our supervisor was already in the Learning Center. It was already 7:20 am, so we took our stuff, I carried Pearl’s bag for her, and went inside. After fixing our PACE’s, we made our way out into the hallway and settled for the canteen again. We were both talking when Michael approached us.

“Hey Pearl.” Michael said.

“Hey.” Pearl replied, then we continued talking. The look on his face was funny, he just left and we were there, talking and talking and talking.

So for the third day of school, we kind of started being serious. I mean, we can’t just chill forever right? We got to do some serious work, because it’s the first quarter and we have classes to attend. So our first class of the first quarter, Filipino subject, “The Adarna Bird” which will be taught by ma’am Jane. I never really liked reading stories for classes, but I guess not all stories are bad, I mean, why would we even study it if it’s bad? So we were discussing about what we’ll be studying for the first quarter, and Xavier, was like ma’am Jane’s favourite but I’m not complaining, he was sort of mocking ma’am Jane when we were in the canteen during break.

 

There’s one thing I’d like to tell you, remember when I said that I’m not used to girls approaching me? Well, another thing is that I’m not used to having a girl be all clingy to me. I mean, not that I’m also complaining about it, but I’m just really astonished that someone would cling on to me like a wad of gum. I guess all I can do is go with the flow, because I also don’t want Pearl to always be alone like she did a few days ago. It’s been like a month now and school’s been really great, and so far, me and Pearl are kind of close now. We hang out pretty often and she always goes and eat with me during break and lunch, she’s kind of warming up to everyone at school, starting to show the real her. Even though she’s too talkative at times, I like that about her, maybe because she’s unique in some way and I never would’ve imagined to have a friend like her.

So again, it’s already been a month and today’s July 15, Monday. Here I am minding my own business at the canteen, occupying a table, reading “The Adarna Bird” for our Filipino class, when Pearl snuck up behind me, covering my eyes with her tiny cute hands. 

“Aish, here you are reading. You’re too diligent Tyler, I guess I should stop hanging out with you or else you’ll get infected with my laziness.” she said, in her soft, quiet voice. I felt joyful with her presence, I always do.

“Why, you don’t want me to be your friend anymore?” I said in a teasing tone, her hands still covering my eyes.

“Hmm, let me think…” she said.

“Haha, nah, I’d rather get infected with your laziness than lose you as a friend.” I said removing her hands from my eyes, she didn’t reply.

“What would I do without you? I’d feel empty, and bored.” I continued.

“Of course you’d feel empty, because you wouldn’t have this pretty, cheerful, and fun girl to hang out with!” she said beaming, which made me laugh.

“Well, I guess you’re right. Except for the pretty part, I don’t see it in your face.” I teased which resulted a slap on the arm, and a glare from Pearl.

“Hey, I’m joking!” I said, she just pouted at me.

“You take things way too seriously. I’m kidding, ok? Of course you’re pretty, why wouldn’t you be?” she just continued pouting, which was really cute.

“I’m sorryyyy.” I said moving closer to her, she just pouted, facing the other direction. We often do this, she pretends to be mad, I say sorry in a cute-but-not-really way.

“Hey, don’t be mad. Please smile for me?” She did, and then we just laughed it out. This is often what happens after we do this. 

So break time ended and we went back to our offices and continued working. We had our Filipino class at around 11am, and I didn’t get to finish reading the 6th chapter I was reading a while ago because of Pearl, but I’m not saying it was her fault or anything. So yeah, ma’am Jane said we had a project and it was to make a summary of the five chapters that we’ve read so far in art form. The remaining day was just the usual PACE work and I felt really tired so I was really anticipating dismissal so me and Pearl could talk again like we usually do at the canteen after school hours while waiting for her dad.

We were dismissed and as usual, everyone was so pumped to go out the Learning Center while the cleaners lazily cleaned the room, Pearl and I walked together as usual and made our way to the canteen. Unfortunately, her dad was already waiting for her which resulted in an upset looking Pearl, because sometimes her dad would be really early and arrive at school from his work. So seeing she had to leave, she signed out and bid me goodbye, leaving me to stay and play my guitar( oh yeah I forgot to mention that I’m kind of good at the guitar, but if you don’t believe me that’s fine.). I was just plucking the guitar when suddenly Xabrina, Xavier’s older sister, approached me because I was playing “A Thousand Years”. 

“Oh my gosh, I love that song!” she said, startling me.

“Oh, haha.” was all I could say.

“Hey, Tyler. Can I ask you something?” she said which surprised me.

“Uhm… sure, what is it?”

“Just out of curiosity because most of the students are talking about it, and I just want to ask you,” she said making me intrigued, ” But is there something going on between you and Pearl?” she asked.

I was taken aback by her question because I never really thought about my relationship with Pearl, I mean were just friends that really enjoy hanging out with each other, nothing more, nothing less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here’s chapter 3 and I hope you somehow liked it or I dunno. I’m kind of glad that I still have these memories with her becau—oops, I almost gave you a spoiler. Well, I’m just happy that somehow, I can still go back to those times where we were just getting to know each other and I know it’s kind of weird that I’m currently focusing the story on my friendship with Pearl, but as I’ve mentioned before, this’ll be a series of experiences especially my experiences with my friends at school, whom I haven’t really introduced yet but I will, I promise. Anyway, I just want to thank you if you’re still reading this. Please continue reading till the end if you can, this’ll be really long and I’m kind of sorry to say that, this isn’t the typical stories you read about high school life where all will end smoothly or something but actually, I’m not sure how I’ll end this because this is about my life and of course it’s still on going, why else would I be writing, maybe I’m just a ghost still having some unfinished business. Anyway, hope you read till the end and if you have any criticism, please feel free to leave, I’m just kidding, feel free to comment them.


	4. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people have been talking, and now, I'm suddenly the center of attention. I just wish they'd stop assuming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, as I see you’re still reading this. Well I don’t really see, but whatever, I just feel like posting this one early so, yeah. I didn’t go to school today, or maybe yesterday, or maybe the other day, depends on when I’ll be posting this. But I just wanted to post something again, so yeah. I was really tired yesterday which is why I didn’t go to school. So here's the 4th chapter of my ridiculous life.

It’s been 2 months since the start of school and a lot has been happening, it’s August by the way, just one more month till my birthday, yey! We’ve watched Fantastic Four which was released a few days ago and I got to admit, the first one was better, although this reboot is kind of good too, I just can’t help but feel like something’s missing. I’ve also visited my mom at Monstro City, we got a new dog and I’ve been walking him every time I visit during the weekends. Just letting you know that my sister, Theodora, has also started living here with us because she’s now college and the university she attends is close to the Edkins’ house. So as for school, things are really warming up and I feel comfortable at school for the first time ever. 

So today’s August 14, Friday, and our Physical Education is basketball, our last class of the day. I grew up knowing the sport but not really being an addict to it or anything, because I don’t know potato about the rules and stuff, I just play it. After arriving back at school, we changed our dirty, smelly shirts and made our way back in the Learning Center to pack our stuff. I’ve started to get to know a lot of the students by now, and a lot of them has somehow understood me in way that they know how to talk to me or something. So I’ll give you a short introduction of the senior high schoolers. Mark, the team captain of HWA’s basketball, he’s pretty cool, also knows how to play the guitar like me, only better, is the president of the high school department. Lucas, one of the singers at the praise and worship team, is the vice president of the high school department. Janna, the lead singer of the praise and worship team, a cheerful gal, is the secretary of the high school department. Fred, one of the most respected guys at school, likes to play bass guitar, sergeant at arms of the high school department. George, Fred’s twin brother, also plays guitar, I honestly forgot what officer he was. And Arden, oldest of the senior high schoolers, also forgot what officer he was.

Anyway, as I’ve said, a lot has happened and I’m really enjoying school more than I have before I even attended HWA. I mean, who would’ve thought that school could be this fun and welcoming? Even I had no clue, I really hate school before, but now I love it, and I can’t help but feel excited to go to school every day. So, one of the new things that have happened is, I started having a crush on Emily, Michael’s ex-crush because he currently likes her sister, Nikki and I don’t know why this is a surprise but I just found out that Emily and Lucas are siblings. I mean, it was pretty obvious maybe I was just being stupid. Lucas is the eldest of the three currently attending HWA, Emily is second, and Nikki is the youngest. I don’t know how I suddenly have a crush on Emily, I mean, she’s cute but I don’t really know why, maybe it’s because Pearl has been teasing me to her ever since I asked her if she knew how old she was, I think she misunderstood me. But since then, I had a crush on her, and for some reason I can’t seem to look her in the eye or be in the same room as her without feeling awkward. I honestly can’t explain it, but it somehow turned that way.

“Why can’t you just talk to her?” was what Pearl said one gloomy lunch time, leaving her spoon of soup just halfway through her mouth.

“I don’t know. She’s not even interested anyway, and please eat up.” I said.

“Uh, seriously. You need to start making a move.” she said, ignoring her spoon of soup now getting cold.

“Why? It’s not like it’s going to be the end of the world if I don’t talk to her.” I said kind of annoyed that every time Emily’s the subject, she just nonstop talks about me making a move.

“Oh come on just—“ she started facing me and touched my arm. “—ok here, look at me. Pretend I’m Emily, say what you want to say.” she continued, completely leaving her bowl of soup.

“What? No way, please let’s just stop this. I don’t feel up to talking about this.” I said.

“Why not? You might have a chance at—“ I stopped her by shushing her and putting my finger over her mouth.

“Please Pearl. _Please._ Just stop, I don’t want to talk about this, ok?” I said removing my finger from her mouth. Although she still had her hand on my arm, it felt kind of awkward, really awkward.

She sighed before saying, “Ok, fine. I’m sorry if I can be really persistent at times, it’s just that I support you and you know as your friend and all, I’m here for you.”

“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it.” I said smiling at her.

It was then that at that moment, we stayed like that for a while, gazing at each other’s eyes. As you see from those romantic movies you’ve watched, the typical scenes that they’d fallen in love with each other, and will say the 3 words. It felt like that, but no, it never happened. So what happened was one of our school mates arrived at the crime scene, it was Xavier, he saw what he think he saw. Seeing that Pearl was touching my arm still, and we were gazing at each other like some statues stuck and built to stare at each other for eternity. I mean, who could blame him, even I would’ve thought something was going on if I witnessed that. So basically what happened was, he started teasing us.

“Hey lovebirds, am I interrupting something?” Xavier teased, smiling at us.

“What are you talking about?” I said, pretending as if nothing happened a few seconds ago. 

“Yeah, what are you saying?” Pearl said, removing her hand from my arm.

“Oh nothing, I guess I was just jumping into conclusions.” he said, still smiling goofily.

And it started, maybe it was him but whatever. A lot of rumors have spread around the school that me and Pearl have something going on. Actually they’ve already noticed it before, because a lot has been asking me if I liked Pearl and Pearl vice versa. I mean, I guess it wasn’t their fault for assuming that because we’ve been spending a lot or should I say, most of our time together, especially after school hours. But I don’t know, I guess this is a good thing for me because one time, Emily just started staring at me when we were eating at the same table one lunch time, then asked if I liked Pearl or anything, then she started teasing me.

I guess there’re also bad results of these rumors because one time, our supervisor talked to us about these rumors. Especially because somehow, the fact that I had an MU spread around the school and now they think we’re what they like to call, “MU”. And of course we took the warning seriously and we explained to them that nothing was going on between us. Suspicions, this is one of the things I haven’t experience before, because I haven’t really had much of social life before. So this also resulted in me and Pearl being the subject of the house of Edkins. 

“A lot of people have noticed it, no need to deny it Tyler.” Michael said one evening while munching on his spaghetti (dang, now I’m hungry. I haven’t had lunch yet.). 

“Deny what?” I asked, clueless.

“Oh come on, you can’t deny it, I know the rumors are true. There’s something between you and Pearl.” Michael said.

“What? Why would you say that?” Of course, being the curious Aunt she is, Aunt Fay just had to ask some questions.

“Oooh, who’s this Pearl?” Aunt Fay asked, “Is she your new crush Tyler? I thought you like Emily?” she teased.

“Oh my—there’s nothing going on, I swea—“

“Yeah right, I remember the one I tried talking to her while you guys were together, she just downright snubbed me and continued talking to you.” Michael interrupted me.

“Well I don’t know about that, but I guess she didn’t l—“

“Yieee, you got yourself a girlfriend Tyler!” Again interrupted, this time by Aunt Fay.

“Who’s this Pearl?” Uncle Arthur asked, joining in the conversation, but Anna was the one who answered his question, also joining in.

“She’s also a new student, she’s in the same grade as Tyler and Michael.” Anna answered.

“Ooh ok. So, when do we get to meet this girl?” Uncle Arthur asked me.

“Oh my gosh, please just let me—“

“Tell me if you need anything for your date with her Tyler.” Aunt Fay said. Man, I can’t seem to finish one sentence.

“Uhhh, I don’t kn—“

“Pearl? Isn’t she the one you mostly talk to me about? You guys seem to be really close.” Theodora said, also joining in, great.

“Yeah, he just can’t stop talking about that girl alright.” Theodore agreed.

“Can everybody please ju—“

“Since when have you guys been together?” Aunt Fay asked.

“They’ve been together since the second day of school.” Michael said.

“She can be really clingy to Tyler.” Anna said.

“Yeah, I noticed it too.” Theodore agreed.

And the night went on, with them not shutting up about that particular subject. And I couldn’t really say anything without being interrupted midsentence, so I just took my plate and put it on the sink and headed upstairs to get some sleep. It’s not that I hate it, but I just don’t like being the center of attention, I know some people like the feeling, but I just don’t. 

 

So the days went by and it was already September, school was fine, and I’ve been finishing my goals as usual. We had devotion every morning at 8am in the auditorium, we had classes, PACE work, the usual stuff. Me and Pearl are still hanging out despite all the rumors running about the school, we ignored them. And remember when I used the word clingy? Man, Pearl really never likes it when I leave her, almost every time I got to go somewhere without her knowledge, she’d be all:

“Where are you going?” or something like, “No, stay here, sit down.” 

I understand her somehow, maybe it’s just because she has no one to talk to and I guess I’m her only close friend at school, even though she could have friends with the other high school girls. It’s just that she never really fits in with them I guess. Again, I’m not complaining about anything, because I also want to spend time with her and if she wants to spend time with me, I’d be glad to.

There was a time that we had nothing to talk about, as in nothing. So I told her about Nicole, and she was curious and stuff, but I don’t even know why I told her because that would mean telling her about me leaving without telling her. But she was ok with it, and she understood my situation. 

I felt really relieved when I got into the honor roll, I don’t even know how I came to be in it. It was one of my best moments because I was really a lazy, almost stupid, and a weak brained kid back then that almost all of my grades are super low like you need a microscope to see it. All of the high schoolers qualified in the honor roll, and we had this honor’s treat that was unforgettable, but I forgot what happened. Just kidding, I’m just too lazy to type in what happened. But you can ask me later or something and I can just tell you why it was unforgettable, but whatever it is you’re thinking, it’s not it.

So basically, first quarter was just a piece of cake, and then I get to enjoy my birthday because it was after the exams. We left school early and ate out at a buffet restaurant, we had fun and it was the best. The rest of the day was kind of tiring, I mean, we just got back from the restaurant, we were all stuffed, and we just wanted to sleep. I really appreciate having to go through all these fun times and I feel really blessed because Aunt Fay and Uncle Arthur are always there for us. They’ve already helped us a lot and I don’t ever want to disappoint them, they’re instruments God has used and now I see the good in the world. I haven’t really considered being converted, be saved, and accept Jesus Christ as our Lord and Savior. But I just feel that He’s calling unto me, and I wish to at least understand what being a Christian means, before I surrender to Him.

Being in a Christian school made me see another point of view in life because you’ll start to realize that you can’t do everything alone. I’ve been studying some wisdom in my English PACE’s and I really like the lessons it has taught me. I wish I could just understand what God has planned for me, because I don’t want to get lost in this cruel world. Anyway, I’m sorry to have to start talking about religion all of a sudden, but I just wanted you to feel what I felt, but I guess you’d just want to stop reading this. Ok, moving on. It’s October, and the weather has been pretty good to us. Pearl’s birthday is looming near, I can’t wait! My PACE work so far has gone smoothly, although I doubt that it’d last because the higher the PACE number, the harder it gets, almost like a video game level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to end this one, I’m sorry for this short chapter. And also for the lack of effort I put to the details, I guess I’m just really lazy. Thank you if you’re still reading this. Please read till the end, I promise I’ll do my best to make the upcoming chapters interesting.


	5. Space Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened, and now it's caused us to be separated. I can't take it.. but somehow God helped me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I'm sorry for not updating for too long, I promise to try my best to update every now and then. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Another day, my body hurts again, I went down to see my Uncle working. We drank coffee as I started opening up the computer. So, I’m sorry for not updating for too long I kind of lost the uh, what do you call it? Uhm, the motivation? No, that’s not it—but my point is, here I am updating and I just want to let you guys know whoever’s reading this that we’re currently at our province and I honestly don’t know how to continue with this story. So I guess I’ll just skip to the most recent time if that’s ok with you guys, I’ll just flashback some stuff and then yeah, keep reading if you’re interested.

I started opening my eyes, it was really hard to at times like this. Being a student is hard if you get me, (although I think you don’t but whatever) I can’t move my arms, my head, in short, my everything. I slowly open my right eye to see where my stupid, alarm ringing, phone is. Searching my bed to turn off the alarm, I found it, and snoozed the alarm for 5:15am.

“Uuuuhh…”(sigh) I got up and went down to take a bath.

 

So today’s Wednesday March 22, 2017, and it’s our last day at school (for now) because we’re going to our province. It’s kind of upsetting me a bit, and I can’t help but feel sad that I won’t be able to attend the school prom, it sucks. 

 

After taking a bath, I put on my school vest and help prepare breakfast. This morning is as same as usual, we ate, talked, and had our morning devotional, it was great. On my way to school, I took out my phone to text my friend Xabrina, you know, Xavier’s older sister? Well, we’re kind of close now, after I asked her if it’s ok to get to know her. I mean, it’s her last year at school, so I might as well do so. Well being close with her, kind of resulted in a not-so-annoying-but-kind-of way. Our friends have been noticing our close relationship, and I don’t blame them for seeing us being so, because in their perspective we were flirting with each other or something. I guess it’s the way we both smile, laugh, look, and stay close to each other which is why they think something is going on. We both just laugh at two of our classmates who kept teasing us, and now, most of the school is “shipping” us.

 

_Text conversation:_

_Me: “Good morning! How’s your sleepy spirit? Haha” 7:30am_

_Xabrina: “I’m in a hurry coz I’m about to be laaaatee!” 7:57am_

 

Her reply made me smile, I find it really cute how she express through text. Maybe this is just me, but was there ever a feeling that you can feel another’s presence and feel their expressions through text? Well I do mostly, and it feels like I’m talking to that person face to face.

 

Today at school was just the same, we sat at our office and did our work. Our learning center was moved to the third floor so we had to climb all the way up in the morning. As I went down for lunch, I passed by Pearl who was heading up, we averted each other’s gaze. I can’t help but feel saddened, I’ll tell you why in a few.

 

I sat down to eat lunch, Xabrina, seating in front of me, Alexa, another friend was beside me and her. We talked as we ate lunch, mostly about a Korean drama we were watching and then about something else. After eating, our two classmates, Daniel and Bert, sat beside us. They’re the ones who kept teasing me and Xabrina, we’re cool about it so we just let them sit beside us.

 

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Daniel started.

“Yeah, are you two alright? There’re ants crawling all over you two.” Bert said, teasing us.

“Haha, very funny.” Xabrina said sarcastically, I just smiled.

“Hey Tyler, don’t forget my dried mangoes.” Daniel said, asking for souvenirs from province.

 

Of course, being the jerk that I am, I wanted to play around to get back at him for teasing me and Xabrina.

 

“Huh? What dried mangoes?” I asked sarcastically.

“Oh come on man.” Daniel said while I just smiled, laughing deep inside.

“Hey Xabrina, Tyler’s about to leave, will you miss him?” Bert asked Xabrina, smiling from ear to ear.  
Xabrina looking flushed, just smiled looking at Bert.

“Of course why not?” She answered, getting an unexpected reaction from the two boys.

I just laughed at their reaction. Meanwhile, at the corner of my eye, I saw Pearl with Jen and Ellie passing by us. I don’t know why I keep noticing her, but I just feel sad. Ever since January 16 happened, I just feel empty. There are times when I think I’ve moved on from that day even if I say I have, but no, I haven’t. I’m just glad that I have Xabrina to talk to because she’s there to comfort me.

 

_Flashback: January 16, 2017 11:05 AM_

_Semester break was just over and today’s the first week of another semester.  
We were having our doctrine class and I couldn’t help but get at mad at my best friend, well I think I’m more mad at myself because again, I’m jealous every time Pearl is hanging out with another guy. I’ve long confessed my love for Pearl and she was okay with it, but she said she just wanted to wait for the right time until she can truly understand how she feels for me._

_So being the jerk I am, I got mad and I avoided her the whole day, she didn’t bother approaching me because for some reason, she got tired of always being the one to approach me, Jen told me so when she had time to talk to me. Me and Pearl have been best friends for two years now, and even though I confessed to her how I felt, it never got awkward. I know some people, including Xabrina, might say that it looks like our feelings were mutual, I can’t help but feel that she’s just not into me. So in the end, this resulted in a catastrophe (a strong word I used there)._

_—_

_3:32 PM  
We were just dismissed when Ma’am Ray approached me._

_“Tyler, Sir Arden would wish to talk to you.” Ma’am Ray said._

_“Oh, okay.” I replied, quite taken aback._

_As soon as I heard it was Sir Arden, I couldn’t help but get nervous. I kept thinking, “what did I do this time?”_

_—_

_3:43 PM_

_As I stood at the learning center, waiting, I noticed Pearl sitting at her office. Confused, I approached her, luckily there were no teachers around because I’m sick and tired of teachers looking at us thinking we’d do something against the rules or something._

_“ Hey,” I gained all the courage I have and slapped them down at my face, “why didn’t you tell me that you had a problem with me?” I asked._

_We looked at each other for the first time in that day._

_“Well, it’s not much of a problem.” She said._

_“Huh. Well, are you waiting for something?” I asked, feeling relieved that she’s at least talking to me._

_“Uhm, yeah, Sir Arden said he wanted to talk to me about something.” Pearl answered._

_Then it hit me. Oh no, we’ve definitely done something bad._

_“Argh..” I said in frustration, Pearl just looking at me._

_“Why? You too?” She asked._

_I sighed, then nodded._

_Just as she was about to say something, I saw at the corner of my eye that Sir Arden and Ma’am Ray were approaching. In instinct, I walked away from her just as the two teachers went in the learning center. They probably didn’t notice because they were talking about something. As soon as they saw us, Sir Arden, kind of in a mad tone, to go inside the faculty room._

_As we sat down, Sir Arden started talking, and he was kind of calm at first._

_“Ok, so we’ve been noticing some things, and I just want to tell you two that this is out of line.” He said._

_I couldn’t look at Pearl, I felt nervous and confused. I was focusing my eyes on Sir Arden, not wanting to miss a single word._

_“Look, I’m just gonna go straight through the point. I don’t know if you two think we’re stupid, or if you just don’t care, but I’m tired of listening to your excuses.” He continued, rather in a mad tone. But still, he kept going._

_“I won’t let this thing slide because I’ve given you both enough chances,” My heart’s suddenly hurting, “so I’m just gonna tell you this once.”_

_I don’t know why, but I know what he’ll say next, and now I’m feeling a different emotion take over me, anger._

_“You two are not allowed to talk anymore, not even hang out with each other. Not even if you’re with a group of people. NO. NO MORE. I’m tired of telling you two to stop what you’re doing and I won’t be warning you again because I doubt you’ll listen to me, you think we’re dumb?!?” He’s really mad now, I can see it through his eyes. Meanwhile Ma’am Ray was just there, standing._

_“If I see you two talking, just once, I won’t hesitate and call your parents and suspend you both. When you get suspended, you won’t do any work even at home, I don’t care if you miss the exams. I DON’T CARE. I’m sick and tired of you two.” And that was the last thing he said as he stood up knocking back the chair, leaving the room, slamming the door shut._

_I felt really mad right then. We didn’t even talk the whole day, what was he talking about? I know he’s our supervisor and all, but I hate him._

_I guess Ma’am Ray felt sorry for us, because when she sat down, she spoke calmly unlike Sir Arden. This made me feel better._

_“Look guys, I’m sorry for his sudden outburst but I can’t really blame him.” She said looking at me and Pearl._

_“Guess I’ll be the one to ask you guys.” She said making me more focused._

_“Is there something going on between you two?” She asked._

_I was already expecting this, so I calmly answered, “No ma’am. There’s nothing going on.”_

_I know she knew I was telling the truth, and I can see it in her eyes that she understands._

_“Ok,” she said, “well there’s nothing I can do about Sir Arden’s decision, he’s your supervisor.”_

_I felt calm, and right then, I understood Sir Arden. I know he’s going through a lot of stress, because his wife, our principal, has cancer and she’s going through therapy. I really understand, and I’m ready to take everything in even if it means getting hurt._

_“I know this’ll be hard for you two, and I hope you’ll obey because I know you two are obedient. You two are studying hard, but this is the one thing you two can’t obey and I respect that. But please just try and do so. Please, this is for your own good.” Ma’am Ray continued._

_I truly felt sincerity in her voice, and I love how Ma’am Ray can be understanding. She said a lot of other stuff, and made us feel better. For some reason, Pearl was crying, I don’t exactly know why and I don’t want to show that I wish to know. Ma’am Ray was about to finish everything she wanted to say._

_“You two know that if it’s God’s will, he’ll bring you two together. I can’t stop what you two are feeling for each other because that’s your emotions, all I’ll say is wait for the right time, just keep those feelings and wait.”_

_“Pearl, I know it’ll be hard but just don’t think of Tyler for now. Believe that there’s no Tyler I your life.” She said, “Tyler, for now there’s no Pearl in your life, ok? You two can do it.”_

_This is hard, but this is not just for us, this is also for our families’ sake. So I had to suck this all in. Pearl was really crying now, and Ma’am Ray couldn’t help but ask her why._

_“Pearl? Are you okay?” she asked._

_“Oh no—“sniff* “—I’m ok..” she answered, even though she’s clearly lying, Ma’am understands._

_“Is there anything you wish to say?” She asked again._

_All Pearl could do was shake her head, she couldn’t answer her. So Ma’am Ray dismissed me, because she thinks that Pearl can’t say what she wanted to say with me in the room. Curious, I can’t help but be concerned at my friend._

So to sum everything up, we had to throw every memory that we had spent together. It was tough and I almost couldn’t right myself for 1 week. I always felt like crying, I felt empty, I couldn’t focus on my studies. After a few days, I finally felt like surrendering myself wholly to Christ. I couldn’t find a way out so I asked help from God and He helped me. I read some verses, meditated, and looked at the bright side. It went well, and I somehow survived those 2 months that we couldn’t talk to each other. Although I don’t know how Pearl’s holding up, not until she talked to me one afternoon on March 24, 2017. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well how was it? Is it bad? Yea it's bad. Well, to whoever's reading this, thank you.


	6. Friends Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you did.. I thought you were mad, but it turns out, you aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to not make this story too dragging. As I’ve told you before, this is my first time writing a story, so I’m sorry if it doesn’t reach your expectations. To be honest, I don’t know how I’ll end this, because it might really take a while to write this because it’s in the current time. But I’ll try to make this story at least 10 chapters, or it really depends if the story is still short on chapters, I might extend if you guys like it. Well I don’t know what else to say, I guess I want to thank you to whoever’s reading still, you’re the best!

After a few days , I tried talking to her, despite the fact that when we get caught, we’ll be suspended. I tried talking, and talking, and talking, and talking to her but she just kept pushing me away, and I understand. One day, Jen told me something I’d never forget. She told me that Pearl had deleted all our text messages, and messenger conversations. She also said that I should stop talking to her, because she doesn’t want to be caught and she NEVER wants to talk to me EVER again. It hurt, but I understand. Well, I guess I haven’t really let her go. I thought I had, because I finally had the guts to delete all of our pictures, our texts, and messenger conversations. It was cruel, we weren’t allowed to make any communications. But the good thing about this is that now she’d be able to focus on her studies, but of course, I was wrong.

I remember one time when Jen had time to chat, that Pearl was getting distracted because of me, which was why she started avoiding me. I didn’t know what that meant, and I kind of felt bad. But the thing is, now that we aren’t allowed to talk, she’s been more distracted, and Xabrina has been telling me that she always seem to look really sad. Even if she seem to be smiling most of the time, she couldn’t help but notice the pain, and sadness in her eyes, and I couldn’t help but notice that too.

These past few days are kind of happy for me, because ever since I became close with Xabrina, we started giving facts about ourselves to get to know each other. Sometimes at school, but most of the time through text, and sometimes we just talk about some things. Mostly we text at night until morning, she has this habit of sleeping at 2am and I kept telling her to change her body clock. Somehow, this reminded me of how me and Pearl text almost anytime, whether it was early in the morning or late at night. But I was okay with that, because I knew better than to dwell on our memories. There were times when Xabrina would sleep early, and wake up at 4am, my usual waking up time is 3:30am so we sometimes text at that time, starting with a “good morning”. 

Anyway, something happened before we left, and I just wasn’t expecting it. It was on March 22, 2017 5:46 PM, when we were at a cyber café to play League, I logged onto my Facebook, when I got a missed call from Pearl. I didn’t really know how to respond or how to act. Just when I was about to let her go for good, she comes back.

 

_Flashback: March 22, 2017 5:50 PM  
Messenger conversation:_

_Pearl: Tyler??_

_Pearl: Tyler???_

_Me: What? We aren’t allowed to talk right?_

_Pearl: I’m sorry._

_Pearl: I’m really sorry. Are you mad??_

_Me: No, why would I be?_

_Pearl: Oh, I just thought you were._

_Me: Is that all?_

_Pearl: Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry. I’m sorry for saying such a thing._

_Me: Ok._

_Pearl: So, are we good?_

_Me: What do you mean? Weren’t we?_

_Pearl: Oh, haha I thought you were mad at me._

_Me: Haha, no don’t worry I’m not mad._

_Pearl: Really?? You’re not mad?_

_Me: Hahaha, no I’m not._

_Pearl: Are you sure??_

_This girl is really something, that’s what I like about her though. I sure missed her._

_Me: Hahaha, yes I’m sure. I’m not mad._

_Me: Promise._

_Pearl: You’re sure?_

_Me: Hahaha yes._

_Pearl: Oh, hahaha ok then. That’s a relief._

_Pearl: So, we’re friends now right?_

_Me: Haha, yeah sure. Aren’t we still?_

_Pearl: Uhm, I don’t know. Hahaha._

_Me: Well, do you have anything else to say?_

_Pearl: Whyy? You’ll leave if I don’t have something to say?_

_Me: No, haha. I was just asking._

_Pearl: So, how are you?_

_Me: I’m good. You?_

_Pearl: I’m okay._

_Me: Have you been eating well?_

_Pearl: Of course!_

_Me: Good girl._

_Pearl: Hahaha. Are you busy?_

_Me: No, why?_

_Pearl: Nothing, just thought you might be._

_Me: I actually thought you were the one who’s mad._

_Pearl: Me? No, hahaha._

_Me: Hahaha._

_Pearl: I’m sorry._

_Me: Why did you only talk to me now when I’m about to leave?_

_Pearl: Yeah, I know. :(_

_Me: Will you miss me??_

_Pearl: Uhm. Yes, of course! We only talked now, and you’re about to leave why wouldn’t I?_

_Me: Oh, hahaha ok._

_Pearl: How about me?_

_Me: Hm? What?_

_Pearl: Will you miss me?_

_Pearl: Joke._

_Me: Of course. I miss you already. :(_

_Pearl: Aww._

_Pearl: I wish you could attend the school prom._

_Me: Hm? Why?_

_Pearl: I just kind of wanted you to be the one to fix my hair and makeup._

_Me: Oh, yea I wish I could go._

_Well, I really did wish I could go. I was really shocked that we’re actually talking, it’s so unbelievable.  
Well you can guess what was happening next, we talked and talked almost nonstop. It felt weird because I almost felt her presence, like she was beside me. The distance between us felt like it was never there, it also felt like January 16 never happened._

_End of flashback_

It was a Thursday morning when I woke up early as usual. I was watching this Korean drama when I received a text message from Xabrina.

Text conversation:

Xabrina: Good morning!

Me: Hey good morning!

Xabrina: How’s sleep?

Me: It was ok, you?

Xabrina: Same.

Me: Hey guess what?

Xabrina: What?

Me: Pearl talked to me yesterday.

Xabrina: Omg! What did she say?

Me: Well, it’s a pretty long story. You up for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it for today. Sorry if I had to cut it short, I’ll update again maybe on Saturday. Forgive me if I won’t be able to update tomorrow, we’ll be leaving province later afternoon. Keep reading if you wish to know what happens next. As always, thank you for reading.


	7. Pensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can't help but think of our happy moments.. but come to think of it, it's not that happy anymore.. I'm hurt.. so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry for not updating for too long. I re-read my story and I saw some grammatical errors but don't worry, I've fixed(maybe some) them. I'm really sorry for not updating, it's kind of because I have no laptop to use but again, don't worry, I'll do my best to update here on my phone, soo yeah haha. Please keep reading and don't be shy to comment anything, thanks!

\----

 

It was Thursday, 3:30am when I awoke to the ringing of my alarm. Everytime my alarm goes off, I tend to wake up immediately, I think it's because I'm afraid my little sister would wake up. I went downstairs at 3:35am, taking my coffee out of the fridge, "Not cold enough." I said to no one in particular, putting my coffee inside the freezer.

 

As I sat down, my whole body still processing and getting ready to function properly, I can't help but think about my last conversation with Pearl. I can't help but smile, despite knowing it would look scary if somebody were to come down and see me smiling creepily in the dark. I put on my earphones and started listening to Jealous by Labrinth. Then, like a film played before my eyes, I began to see little bits of my happy moments with my best friend.

_  
Flashback: Two years ago_

_"Arghh.. I feel so sleepy..." I mumbled to myself one rainy afternoon as I struggled to answer my Science PACE. I was slowly dozing off when suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Pearl._

_"Wha--?" I quickly righted myself from my seat, thinking it was a teacher. I turned to see Pearl sticking her tongue out, making goofy faces, laughing at me. It was cute._

_\----_

_"Tyler!!" I hear Pearl calling out while I was walking in the hallway. I turned around to see my best friend beaming at me._

_\----_

_Pearl was having ice cream with Jen and Ellie, then suddenly they were playing with it by putting ice cream at each others faces. After Pearl washed her face, she approached me, laughing._

_"My face is all sticky now, come and feel it." She said moving her face close to mine._

_At that moment, I felt my whole face burning as if it were to self-destruct, then there'll be more than ice cream on her face. I raised my hand, touching her face. It was smooth, it was almost as if I was touching a baby's face. Unlike mine, bumpy, craters everywhere and not to mention my pimples having children every other day._

_\----_

_Smiling like a fool, skipping like a kid, a box of chocolate cake in my hand. I can't wait to see the look on her face as I greet her a Happy Birthday. It was 3:46pm, a few minutes after dismissal. I went home and now I'm making my way back to school. Turning right, the school gate visible, I see Pearl along with Jen and Ellie. I asked Jen to buy me some time and stall Pearl as I took the chocolate cake I bought for her. Seeing me with the cake, Pearl was surprised._

_"Happy birthday Pearl." I said, handing her the cake._

_The way she smiled, it was priceless. And her eyes, it almost felt like she was staring into my very soul. She was blushing as she took it, haha it was pretty obvious._

_\----_

_"What happened Tyler?" Pearl asked, taking my wounded hand, and examining it. "You punched the wall again didn't you?" She continued._

_I couldn't think of any excuses, because I know she'll just get even mad. I looked down at the floor instead, avoiding her eyes._

_"Aish, I knew it. I told you to take care of your hands didn't I? Please stop doing this, please Tyler." She pleaded._

_"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I said, finally giving up._

_\----_

_"Hey Tyler, did you eat lunch yet?" Pearl asked during lunch time._

_"Uuhm, no?" I replied._

_"Why not?"_

_Aish, I should've just said I already did. She'd probably scold me again._

_"You have to eat! I don't want you to become too thin!!" Pearl goes on about how she's okay with my current body. Fit, not too thin, not too fat. She always gets mad whenever I don't eat lunch._

_\----_

_End of flashback_

 

A tear trickled down my face, I stopped thinking about her. I was afraid I'd think too deep especially about the times we really had together. We had a lot of memories I'd say, and listening to this song while thinking of her is too much. I stopped playing the song and watched a K-drama I've been into this past week, entitled 'Weightlifting'. It was an influence by Xabrina, and I really like this drama.

 

I was watching when I received a text message from Xabrina.

 

Text conversation:

 

Xabrina: Good morning!

 

Wow, she's early. She's usually asleep at this time, guess I should reply.

 

Me: Hey good morning!

 

Xabrina: How's sleep?

 

Me: It was ok, you?

 

Xabrina: Same.

 

Hmm, should I tell her? 

 

Me: Hey guess what?

 

Xabrina: What?

 

Well, she's my friend. And it wouldn't hurt to let her know. Besides, I need someone to talk to.

 

Me: Pearl talked to me yesterday.

 

Xabrina: Omg! What did she say?

 

Me: Well, it's a pretty long story. You up for it?

 

Xabrina: Yess! 

 

I smiled. I dialed Xabrina's number and called her.

 

__

Phone conversation:

 

Xabrina: Hello.

 

Me: Hey, I was watching 'Weightlifting' btw.

 

Xabrina: Really? Woah, haha what episode?

 

Me: The one where Kim Bok Joo cried like a kid. Hahaha

 

Xabrina: I know right? She's so cute when she cries.(Imitates Kim Bok Joo's cry)

 

Me: Hahahaha

 

Xabrina: Hahahaha

 

Me: Well, anyway.. 

 

Xabrina: Oh yeah! Go, tell me what happened!!

 

Me: Well, it started when Theodore, Michael and I went to a cyber cafe. I logged in to my Facebook when I saw a missed call, from her of course.

 

Xabrina: Oooh!!

 

Me: Hahaha, well she was also online. She sent me a message but I didn't reply at first.

 

Xabrina: Wow, hahaha.

 

Me: Yeah, I know know. But she didn't stop chatting, so I replied.

 

So I told Xabrina what Pearl and I talked about. I told her how we made up and are friends again. Then we ended up talking about some other things for what felt like hours.

 

\----

 

Despite knowing we'd get suspended for doing so, Pearl and I continued talking for a week. Even when she was at prom, while we were at our province. I kind of wished I could attend prom, I never experienced such event before. And now there's an opportunity, I couldn't go. I've been thinking a lot ever since we arrived here, and I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. 

 

_Flashback: One year ago_

_I could stare into her eyes forever, my heart was beating fast, but I was still calm._

_"I'm sincere Pearl, I want to know if you'd be ok with me courting you in the future." I said calmly, although my hands were trembling._

_She looked at me, I couldn't tell what her expression was like, but she sure was thinking about it._

_"Of course I'd be ok with it, there's still time." She smiled._

_I felt relieved, because she rejected me before, saying she liked me also, only to take it back the day after._

_I smiled, "Don't forget me when you leave next year, ok?" She once told me that her father doesn't want her to get all stressed and tired because she lived somewhere far from school._

_"Of course." She replied._

_End of flashback_

 

I stopped, suddenly realizing I was thinking of her again. I went back inside, looking for something to distract me from thinking too much.

 

\----

 

My eyes opened, it was still dark. I checked my phone, it was 5:24am. I sat up, scanned the room, everybody else was still asleep. Theodore hugging the pillow, eyes half closed. Theodora, hugging our little sister. Anna, her face burried in her pillows. Michael, face looking as though he just got knocked out by Sylvester Stallone. I didn't bother checking the other room to see if my aunt and uncle were awake, putting on my slippers, I went downstairs into the dark, living room. 

 

I made my way to the bathroom, washed my face, checked if a miracle happened to my face. Sadly, I still did not look like Chris Evans. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I went to turn on the lamp light and turned on the computer to do my project for our Doctrine class. I shivered, guess a cup of hot coffee would be great. Why are my feet so heavy? After putting water in the boiler(I honestly dunno what it's called, I forgot. Too lazy to search it), I twisted the switch for the stove and waited for it to boil. Taking a cup from the cupboard, I poured the boiling water and added the coffee powder. I landed my butt on the armchair in front of the computer and started working. 

 

I was halfway to typing something for a start when I was jumpscared by my uncle.

 

"Wow, you're up early." He said, as I flinched.

 

"Oh, I woke up so I just thought I'd better do some work. I don't want to waste time and cram later." I replied, while my uncle nodded.

 

"Ooh, ok." Was all he said.

 

He made his way to the couch, turning on his Mac, and just like what I did, he made a cup of coffee, and started working.

 

\----

 

End of Chapter 7: Pensive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? It's been so long since I updated, and I'm really sorry for not doing so. Hope you could keep reading and don't forget to comment anything, you're free to do so. Anyways, I'm planning on updating at least twice a week to make it up to my readers, so please stay tuned haha. The next update will be on Friday, thanks again if you're still reading my story!! ^_^


	8. Last Days of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost graduation, we just got back from province. They weren't expecting us til April 1 tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyss!! Once again I'm back with a new chapter! How's the story so far? I'm really sorry, I've been thinking of what the main focus will be. Give me some more time, yeah I know, I'm sorry I've made you wait too long, if ever you did(I don't think you did).

"Waaaaaaaaaah.. man it feels good to stretch!" I said to no one in particular, having finished my project, I browsed through my Facebook, only to see pictures of prom night.

 

It's been one week since our stay here in province, six days actually, but whatever. Six days past and I still see nothing but pictures of prom night flooding my news feed, I feel so annoyed. I opened up a new tab, but what else should I do? Hmm.. YouTube? Well, I guess I could go watch some Vanossgaming. Oh wait, I could go watch 'Weightlifting'. Aaaah, eottoke? I took of my glasses and stared blankly at a random, smooth, and beautiful wall. At least this wall is smooth, unlike my face, it's like---

 

"Tyler, come now and eat!" My grandma called out, breaking my moment of--- to be honest I don't even know what i--- daydreaming! There it is! Oh wait, is it? Or is it just stari--- whatever. -_-

 

I made my way to the dining room and landed my butt on a chair, feasting my eyes on breakfast. I picked up my fork, grabbed as much sausage I could get, prayed, and started eating. Slowly, the empty chairs in the dining table were being occupied as everyone began waking up. After eating, I took a bath, getting ready for our departure(wow) from province. 

 

\----

 

We bid our goodbyes to our grandma and Jamie. We rode the bus, then took an Uber to the airport. On the way to the airport, we bought souvenirs to take home with us. We had dinner-- I forgot the name of the restaurant-- and we ate steamed rice, yum!(Now I'm hungry, I haven't had breakfast yet!! T.T)

 

\----

 

Our flight got delayed, they said it was because the plane wasn't parked properly yet, what in the world? :/ Our flight was delayed for what felt like two hours, and Rian our baby sister, was walking around staring at strangers. They kept smiling at her though because she was cute, and I had to follow her around because she'd get bored if we didn't let her walk around. After 30 minutes of waiting, walking, following Rian, I got tired and carried her back to where the others were. The other people who were waiting before us finally got to leave, leaving the chairs unoccupied(wait is that a word? Yep, it's a word. I checked my dictionary.). I crash landed my butt on one and settled there, carrying Rian on my right arm. I guess she also grew tired, I was feeding her milk,(not from me of course, my man boobs don't produce milk.) while she was hugging Percy her doll. 

 

\----

 

We waited for 30 more minutes until our flight was ready, I stood up, yawned, and took my bag while carrying the sleeping Rian. Third time on a plane and I'm still amazed, Theodora was almost scared out of her wits when we first took off and landed. I enjoyed the ride back, despite not being able to sleep, it was a chill night. We took an Uber straight home, I fell asleep on the way, and I sooo miss home. As the doors opened, I dropped my bag on the floor, and settled on one of the chairs, taking off my shoes. Sooo sleepy... we relaxed for a few minutes, brushed our teeth and went to our rooms.

 

\----

 

Thank God it's Thursday!! :D

 

\----

 

5:30am, I woke up, slept again. 6:00am, I can't get up... we arrived here last night at around 1am soooo, yeah well techinically it was a while ago but, whatever. So there's only one week left for school, and it feels like time just zoomed so fast, like a fart, faster than light itself. What can I say?(Except you're welcome) Most of my classmates know we were to return not until April 1, and yet we're back on March 30. It'll be a surprise for them seeing we're back so soon. And I got to admit, I really missed school, especially all my friends and teachers, HWA is a family to me. Ohana.

 

Before we left, I was really touched when they let me join their practice for prom. Bert said he'd let me experience prom at that practice, and it was fun. This was before we left for province. Anyway, I lazily sat up and went downstairs to take a bath, stubbing my toe on the way.

 

\----

 

After taking a bath, I did my usual morning routine. After wearing my school uniform, I fixed my hair, penta-checked myself in the mirror to see if any pimples were aborted, then I went down to help prepare breakfast. 

 

\----

7:28am

I just said my goodbye to everyone, making my way out the gate,(Theodore, Michael, and Anna were still eating.) then I put on my earphones and walked to school. Upon reaching the gate, there were only few students, mostly elementary. Highschoolers were not allowed to go up to the third floor yet unless Ma'am Ray arrived, she has the keys to the Learning Center. I was leaning on the stairs while listening to nothing actually, I was just pretending to be really listening to music when in my peripheral vision, I saw Bert walking up the hallway. He was surprised to see it was me in front of him, he greeted me.

 

"Hey, Tyler welcome back bro!" 

 

"Hey man, thanks. How're you?" 

 

"Good, good. How was your stay at province?"

 

"It was fun, but the heat was too much."

 

"Ooh okay, yeah well, we missed you bro. Sucks that you couldn't attend prom, 'she' missed you." Bert teased, smiling from ear to ear.

 

He meant Xabrina by the way, and I'm cool with it because I'm used to being teased. Even before we left they've been teasing Xabrina and I,(when I mean they, I mean Daniel and Bert.) and everytime they do, we just laugh it out. 

 

"Hahahaha.. Whatever you say bro." I just laughed, because I know he's just teasing.

 

"So what else did I miss?" I asked, talking about prom.

 

"Well, 'she' performed haha. A lot happened, then we just took a lot of pictures." He replied.

 

"Wooow, haha ok." Legit explanation, haha.

 

We were just talking when Daniel arrived, also teasing me to Xabrina about how she missed me because I wasn't at prom. I got back at him by saying I didn't have any dried mangoes for him, because I was planning to give them to Pearl. 

 

\----

 

School's the same as ever, I missed it and I'm happy to be back here. PACES were still the same, they were still a pain to my glutinous maximus. They kept reminding us about the required PACES we had to finish before graduation, or else we'd have to take summer classes, which is no fun. After lunch, we practiced the program for graduation, which means less goals!! Haha. Pearl and I are cool now, but of course, we had to be careful not to be seen talking. We were taking our seats in the auditorium by grade level, and I was seated next to Pearl, we took the opportunity to talk. 

 

Pearl was talking to Jen when, who was sitting in front of us when she suddenly called me, in an audible whisper.

 

"Hey Tyler.." Pearl whispered, not lookin at me because there were teachers around, Sir Arden was sitting at the back, monitoring everyone in the auditorium.

 

"Hey Pearl.." I whispered back, mocking her.

 

"How've you been?" She asked, still not looking.

 

"I'm good. You?" 

 

"Hmm, I'm okay."

 

"Haha okay. Have you been eating well?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"Woow, good girl! Hahaha." We both laughed, this was okay since everyone was also talking and I doubt anyone would care if we were laughing.

 

Ok, so I forgot most of our conversation and all I can say is, we talked and talked, and we just catched up on things and so on. Every now and then we'd steal glances at each other, and I'm sorry for saying this again but, I really missed her. I'd give anything to bring back what we had, and I really can't help but feel so sad because we've been best friends ever since our first year together... (sigh) forgive me for being so dramatic, this ain't a love story after all hahaha. Well, moving on.

 

The practice went on and on until 3:30pm, our dismissal, and I felt so tired, then again I'm really happy. For the remaining week of school, it was the same. Our goals(it's an ACE thing, google it if you want, I'm too lazy to explain, although I'm typing so much right now just to say I'm lazy to explain it. Whatever.) were less and more practice with our performances, then dismissal. Can't believe I'd say this but, I'm gay...

 

 

Joke!!! Hehehe 

 

As I was saying.. I really can't believe I'm saying this but I don't want this school year to end, I just don't want anymore of my friends leaving. Sorry for not putting much info about this year, I guess if I did you'd get why I'd miss them. As for home, I really missed it, my bed, and every part of it, even the tiled floor, and even the edge of the stair where I bumped my toe. I don't know how to show too much emotions tbh, maybe it's because I'm an introvert and I haven't really been here that long to be so close to all my schoolmates. And I got to admit, one of the things I wasn't expecting this year, was to be close with Xabrina. I really like her personality ever since my first year here, I like how she's so cheerful and friendly. Xabrina was one of the girls to ever approach me, because being me, you'd know that no girls would ever approach you, but I guess that's not really true. 

 

Now that I think about it, it feels so weird that I always only have the guts to ask a girl something whenever it's just through chat or text. There was a time I had no one to talk to, I was back to being the loner at school, and I didn't want to engage anyone into conversation. But all that changed when I thought of Xabrina, I dunno why but, I guess it's because she's graduating this year and we won't have time to get to know each other then. And I'm not just saying this just because you're reading this (#1) hahaha. It's true and I'd never regret asking Xabrina if I could get to know her, she's my special friend.

 

\----

 

Monday. Ugh, I don't.. want.. to.. I'm lazy....

 

\----

 

Well, I'll just skip it to one more day. Just one more.

 

\----

 

Okay, Wednesday. Hmm.. one more? Ok fine, I'll go with Wednesday then.

 

Wednesday, where we get to wear our annoying vests, but luckily, we don't get to wear them, yet. We'll be wearing them for Friday and ever since Monday, we've been wearing casual clothes. So only two more days til graduation, I guess. I'll sure miss my cactus which has grown tall, and I'm glad it didn't die, it's still growing up until now. 

 

Coming home, we were greeted by a cheerful Aunt Fay, who prepared us some snacks. Man, practice for the whole day is really tiring, not to mention our practice for our performance where we(highschoolers) all sing. We just chatted while we were munching on our snacks, Michael and Theodore were already planning about playing League of Legends this Saturday. League of Legends, it's the one thing I play to distract me from things, and also to cheer me up from bad days that I have. Although, sometimes it's not really helpful because I tend to get annoyed at my teammates for being AFK(away from keyboard), feeding the other team(it's when you always die, whilst the enemy team gets the all the kills), or being toxic(swearing or cursing). That's the problem when it come to MMORPG games like League, the toxicity is just too much. I just learned that, it's just like life. When you let all your teammates bring you down, if you get affected, mad, or sad, you'll end up messing up yourself. As I said l, just like in life, your character reflects your life, and if you're bad at teamwork, then it means you don't get along with people.

 

When there are times that I have good teammates, I'm so thankful because they're the most decent people I've ever met online. I mean, they're not just nice, they're also patient, understanding, and considerate. Huh, I'm suddenly giving a speech about life, hahaha my bad. Well, movin on.

 

\----

 

Thursday, wooh! Tomorrow is THE day!! I kinda feel sad, but I don't want to cry. Today was less tiring, but also the same procedures. I'm sooo nervous!! When we were dismissed, Melanie(Xabrina's batchmate, also graduating this year.) led me up the fourth floor, while Xabrina on the other hand, was with Pearl, they'll be up in a few. Before we even went to province, and before Pearl and I had complications, Xabrina requested to have pictures of me and Pearl. So she was talking to Pearl about it before, they're kind of close, and she was okay with it. Melanie and I were waiting, we were laughing because we had to sneak up here because if the teachers saw us, especially me and Pearl together, we're dead. A few minutes later, Xabrina arrived along with Pearl, laughig because to be honest, it kind of felt good and fun to be doing this, breaking the rules. So it was kind of awkward between me and Pearl, we never made eye contact and didn't talk. We started taking the pictures, Xabrina, Pearl and I were first. Then Melanie, Pearl and I. Last was all four of us, I was at the back and a bit further from them when Xabrina told me to come closer. It was fun, my last few moments with them, I'd never forget it. If you want to see our picture, you'd be welcome to. Just comment down below then we'll talk about it. (Don't even think about it Xy haha)

 

"Thank you guys!!" Xabrina and Melanie said in unison, while Pearl and I, half-laughig, just smiled at them.

 

They requested this picture because Xabrina said they were both forever "shippers" of Pearl and I, it was funny and also cute. We went back down to the auditorium,because if stayed there longer, the teachers or students might get suspicious. Coming down, we, highschoolers, took one last picture. I've been keeping pictures that involves HWA, it's when they post it on Facebook, I save them on my phone. It's for when I think about everyone, I look at all the fun times, moments, and adventures we all had together as school, and also as a family. I've never felt school was like a family to me before, this is the first time and it's, wonderful.

 

\----

 

I couldn't sleep early that night, I was staring blankly at nothing, thinking deeply. It's kind of my habit, swimming through my thoughts, never losing breath. I only tend to stop after 20 minutes or maybe more, that's how deep I think. Daydreaming, it's also one of the things people do, even though there aren't any satisfaction to it(for me), it just happens, all the time. I closed my eyes, having felt like I had it closed for an hour but still, sleep didn't come as quick as diarrhe would. After a long and silent moment, I didn't fall asleep. Rian kept biting me.

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't realize this chapter was long. But, I guess I'll keep it that way. Anyway, thank you so much if you're still reading this, hope you don't uhm I dunno stop maybe. Don't forget to comment whatever it is on your mind!


	9. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought time'd fly so fast..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guyss!! I'm sorry if this chapter comes out too short, I wasn't able to start ever since Saturday, I'm really sorry! I just started awhile ago so forgive me if it really is short, I'll make the next one really long instead.

\----

 

Okay, today is the day. Everything's gonna be okay, just relax. I stood in front of the mirror, fixing my hair, I was running a bit late, Michael and Anna were already at school while Theodore was still taking a bath. When I got to school, there weren't that many students yet, they were all still preparing, especially the seniors.

I walked up to them and put down my things on a table nearby, Emma was there, wearing a white blouse. The completers were supposed to wear white, and Althea was wearing a white top almost like a blouse, and a white skirt. There weren't many of us high schoolers there, although it was already 8:55am and the program was about to start, but I guess It'll start late because the others weren't here yet. 

I went to the restroom, fixed my hair again because I just had a haircut yesterday so I wasn't really used to it. After fixing my hair, I went up to the auditorium to set up the guitar because I'll be the one to play our national anthem. Upon reaching the second floor, some parents of the students were already there, including Pearl's. I put my bag on my chair, which was on the fourth row. At times like this, it's pretty hard to believe how fast time flies by, it's like I time traveled or something. Most of the completers are my close friends, and I don't know how it would be like to go to school everyday without them. I guess it should take some getting used to, I'll get over it right?

\--

So as the program went on, all the high schoolers were talking excitedly, andso me were laughing, but I was just sitting there observing them all, thinking what will happen next. There were a bunch of presentations, some speeches by the teachers, awards and some other stuff. The seniors had a special number, they sang a song for everyone, and even the grade 6 graduates had a song for everyone. I was kind of nervous for our performance, grades 7 and 8 boys were to play a song, and I was internally shaking because there were so many people. While we were anxiously waiting, we were standing at the side holding the chiars we were going to use, when it was our cue we walked up the stairs to the stage. Ok, calm down. Wooooh. Ok. So as I sat down, I scanned the whole auditorium to take everything in, and I'm glad that I didn't pass out or anything, I had control of myself. So the song we played was only instrumental, me and Jospeh at the guitar, Michael was at the beatbox, Xavier and Dre were playing ukelele. As the performance went on, I was trying my best to avoid looking at Pearl, but I glanced at her direction and I saw her looking at me, smiling. My heart raced like crazy! I looked down, I felt my face burning but I doubt the people would notice, I'm glad I didn't forget the chords I was playing. I tried to act all cool and normal by looking straight at the audience and smile. After a few minutes, I couldn't help but look at her again, lo and behold, she was still looking back at me. ??!?!?!? I CAN'T TAKE IT.

\---

So after all further announcements, all the performances, all the special mentions, and all the medals given, the program ended with a closing prayer. And that was it, the end of school year 2016-2017 and I don't know what to feel. It was like I forgot everything, and I didn't know what to do next. After getting back to my senses, I stood up with everyone and greeted all of my schoolmates, everyone was smiling, some crying, hugging each other goodbye, even took pictures. I was just standing at the side taking it all in, when Xabrina slapped my arm and whispered to me a secret she promised to tell me as soon as the program ended. I was shocked to hear it, I won't even say what it was but I'll say I was flabbergated, then she handed me her remembrance which was a bracelett, a developed picture of Xabrina, Melanie, Pearl and I, and a Captain America face towel. Hahaha the face towel really had me going, I was so surprised that she even bought it as she saw it, because she knows I'm a huge fan of Captain America, I got to admit, I even have a man crush on Chris Evans lol.

Anyway, so school's over, everyone was leaving, some were still talking and taking pictures and stuff, I scanned the area for Pearl and I saw her walk up to her mom and they left together. After a few minutes, we left as well and ate at a new restaurant nearby, man was I stuffed, I love filipino cuisine. Coming home, all stuffed, I kind of felt empty because of everything that happened this year seemed so fast. I was already wearing the bracelett Xabrina gave me, I like it a lot. As we all got ready for bed, I can't help and think that I won't be coming to school tomorrow to see any of my classmates, not until next school year at least. 

 

End of Chapter 9  
\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again sorry for this short one. But don't fret! If you'll notice the next chapter is already up, that's because I finally overcame my writer's block and I have time to write again. I'll do my best to keep this up, thank you again to all my readers although I'm guessing I have three. Hahaha once again sorry for the inconvenience but I guess it's ok with y'all cuz this story ain't much to look forward to, seeing you guys are quiet, hahaha. Please if you want to say something just comment anything, it'd be much appreciated. Many thanks to y'all!


	10. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this time of the year..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 10!! All ready to be read, hope you guys hold on to where I'm headed cause I sure am not sure where I am headed, hahaha. But I guess we'll see, right? God has plans for my life as well as yours, and although times are tough for me right now, I understand God's timing for I know He is Sovereign. Enjoy this chapter!(If it ever is enjoyable lol)

\----

Two words. _Summer class_. I'm not sure what I'd feel about this, because in a few weeks time, I'll be back in school facing an office and my PACE's again. I know that I've been saying that I don't want the school year to end but summer class is different, let me tell you how it's different. First, it's summer so why waste your time thinking and stuff while just staying home instead? Second, you'll have to wear your proper civilian clothes which sucks for me because I don't wanna keep having to wear all my clothes. Lastly, I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO. I don't even know why I have so much to do, oh wait, nevermind. It's because I have to advance from grade 9 to grade 10 and in order for me to do so, I have to continue in my PACE work. Although, if you think about it, there are some advantages for taking summer class. For one, I still get to have daily allowance, ooh yeah! Secondly, I tend to get bored at home despite having WiFi soo yeah. Third, at least when I'm at school I feel more productive..ish. Finally, I don't know how else to put this but, I can sneak some time playing League early in the morning.

I feel a little bad for having to do so, but since the Edkins family are away for province this summer, I decided to kinda have some time to chill before going to school and attend summer class y'know? I know it may seem bad--really bad rather --to be doing this, knowing I'm a Christian. It's just one of the flaws I have I guess, and it's hard to keep myself in check.(Yeah I know I did bad, and I kind of regret it right now as I'm writing this)

So ever since summer class started, with the Edkins out on vacay, I've been dreaming of a true love's ki--ok, I'm sorry, I just suddenly had that on my head as I wrote that part. Again, I've been sneaking some time playing early in the morning. I'm not proud of it, I'm just addicted and I couldn't control myself. So each morning at 6am, I'm already awake, take a bath, get dressed and leave at about 6:30am or even earlier. The reason for this is because no one in the house wakes up early(well except me), especially because it's summer. I honestly feel bad everytime I leave and head straight for the computer shop, although losing that each time I start playing. But don't worry, I still attend my summer class, let's just say that me playing in the morning is a boost to my whole body. It's kind of like a condition to myself that I'll attend summer class if I play League, and it pretty much works well for me, because trust me, it did.

So in short, I was motivated to go to summer mainly because I wanted to play League, and that's kind of the booster for my brain. Luckily, I didn't get caught or anything, I guess it's just because I got skills hahaha. 

\----

Man, I really have a lot to do to catch up, and so far everything's good. One week into summer and all's good, the Edkins have been sending money every week for our food and stuff. I've been the one handling the money since my uncle doesn't trust my sister to handel it, I already made a budget list to handle the money well so that I'd be able to buy all the important stuff first. Every afternoon is just a colossal pain in my bum, because I tend to get really sleepy and have difficulty with my brain because it doesn't normally function until 4pm and it's hard to concentrate. So in order for me to stay awake, I listened some music. I put on my headphones, plugged it in my phone, and played my playlist. Do you ever get that feeling where it's just you, and no one can take that moment away from you? Well it was like that, not until Chris, one of the most annoying kids at school, took off my headphones and whispered in my ear, "Heyyy!!!".

Seriously, I wanted to kick him in the (censored because this ain't a pleasant word) and push him down and land on top of his (again this isn't a very nice word) till he screams and admits defeat, or else I'd break his (you know what I'm gonna say) off. I don't even know what's wrong with this kid, I mean he always seems to want attention in a way that he'd literally do anything to get attention. Well, I guess that's just one of the things that would really test my patience, I don't know if I have enough to hold back. 

Anyway, summer of course, is the time of the year where it gets really hot to the point where people would want to even stay inside the fridge just to feel cold. Although what I do is, I make myself a nice sweet, creamy, and cold coffee, that sure gets me going. I'd pretty much say that I'm a certified coffee lover hahaha. 

\----

It's been three weeks since I've started summer, I kind of can't wait for this to end because I wanna rest from PACES so yeah. Me and Xabrina have been talking a lot these days, we text even when I'm at school because I tend to get really bored so we text even though I'm doing PACES. Pearl and I are still good, we talk every now and then, she usually starts chatting me by calling me on messenger then she'd say it was an accident, and then she starts a conversation. I know that assuming can get me nowhere, and I really don't want my feelings for Pearl to always get in the way of a normal conversation with her. Because I just don't get why she always tends to make me feel this way and that, I guess it's a good thing that I don't expect too much and just keep my replies short. I'm really annoyed at the fact that I can't get over her still, it's driving me insane. I guess there's just something about the way she does things that makes me--aaargh!! I don't know anymore.. 

 

End of Chapter 10

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, so about my continuous disappearance haha I'm sorry about that. It's just that I can't get my head straight these days and I'm currently busy with school, it also has something to do with some of my problems and uhmm something about Pearl as well. But nevertheless, I'll keep updating because I have nothing better to do at times I have free time so, yeah. Man I love the rain haha, I'm currently at the rooftop writing this and it's raining, oh man I love the view and the wind just caressing my face.


	11. Discouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling when you're so down..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here's another chapter for y'all, I can't believe the time I have so I guess I'll just use it to update more.

\----

Man, my mom is really something. It's really hard when your patience is tested at time where you can't really handle anything all at once, I wish there was a way to slow down time and have my moment of peace.

(Sigh)

"What do I do?" I whispered to mysef, as I sat on one of the chairs at a nearby convenience store when I felt my phone vibrate. I fished for my phone in my pocket, pressing the on/off button.

_You have one text message_

I slid my phone to unlock, revealing a text message from my uncle. 

_Uncle: Are you okay?_

I sighed, thinking about what my mom said. It's been three and a half weeks since summer, and ever since I've been handling the money, my mom always finds a way to ask for her transport fare. It's not that I don't want her to go to work, it's just because of the fact that it's becoming a habit for her. Everytime she has her paycheck, it tends to only last for one week or even less. It just stresses me out so much whenever I'm at school and she texts me, asking for money. I just don't understand where her money goes sometimes, because she doesn't even buy things that are expensive, well not anymore. As of now, I'm in a pickle and my mom got mad at me for not lending her money, "lending" huh that's funny, because she doesnt even return it. You might think that I'm being too much but that's not true, knowing my mom, she spends on things she doesn't even need. She always ends up borrowing money from people she know, I mean she doesn't even play casino or anything. I'm really stressed right now because I didn't have enough sleep because I went to the market at around 5:30am, I even payed bills, went to school and did my PACES, then I come home and my mom asks for money. I guess I just snapped, I told her that she doesn't even pay me back and she says she'll "borrow" money? Who wouldn't be stressed by that?

Her comeback was something. I got so discouraged to the point where I just walked around the streets for two hours, and I just kept walking and walking. What she said really hit me, she said that what a Christian I am, carrying a Bible with all my arrogance just because I have money. It really hurt to hear that from my mom, I even cried because of that.

Anyway, I just you all to know that despite all the discouragements in this world, you are never alone. There is always someone who'll be there for you, that someone is God, comforting you through someone else. That's the beauty of it, even though we are discouraged, we can still feel how muh He loves us. When my uncle called me to talk I just realized how stupid it was to keep overthinking and thinking of bein suicidal, it's just plain stupid. Never forget how important it is to hold on to your patience, because you never know what you'll do once you just let it all out.

I sighed once again, and replied to my uncle's message.

_Uncle: Are you okay?  
Me: Yes, I'm ok. _

I just wish my mom would get to her senses and try to break her bad habits, because this cycle has been going on for too long.

I kept thinking and thinking still, just staring blankly into nothing in particular. I didn't want to think anymore, so I bought myself an ice cream and ate. It was melon flavored, and man it is good! Ice cream is a way to solve your problems, jk!   
After eating my ice cream, I decided to go home and face my mom. I wiped my face, so that the remaining ice cream is off, and made my way home. Upon arriving, mom wasn't there, she already left for work. I still wasn't thinking straight though, I felt really down and discouraged. But I guess the good thing is that I have an open mind about it, I never let it bring me lower, I thought about it and it's fine. I'm not perfect, also not aiming to be, but I'm in the process of developing my character and it's ok to have times like this so at least I'll learn from it.

For me, in situations such as this gives us the opportunity to develop ourselves because it challenges who we are and what we are having a problem with. It's the personality that we show, and our spirituality is the most important because we need to be open, thinking straight, and never losing track.

 

End of Chapter 11

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this chapter kind of has a different approach. But I won't be doing this for the next one, I just wanted to give a encouragement since I know what I went through. Thank you to all my readers who still care enough to read my stupid story.


End file.
